Unexpected Love
by Sesshy Gurl34
Summary: It's the sequel to Expected Beauty, Akina is at the age to mate, Rin and Sesshomaru had brought two sons from the land to try and to get Akina's permission to mark her as his. read & review, hope u like it
1. their arrival & secret of four stones

Unexpected Love

Summary: It's time now, Akina is at the age to mate, Rin and Sesshomaru had brought two sons from the land to try and to get Akina's permission to mark her as his. Rin and Sesshomaru thinks it's time for their daughter to find someone like they did. One of the sons have no desire to make her as his mate, he is more interested in her sister Norika but Akina doesn't care she thought the other son was going to be a better mate to her than him. Will both girls find a mate at the same time or will no one pick find out. And while this is going on the four stones has came and chosen their children and Rin herself to be the chosen ones.

Chapter One: Their Arrival and the secret of the four stones

The wheater was perfect, the sun was out, the skies were bright like always, today was the day, the day she had to chose. Yes Akina, daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin, had to find a mate, she should fell lucky but she's not. The only reason why they were doing this to her was because years ago a servant from the western castle, plotted against them, against her family. Besides that he only did that to get Akina to become his mate, she declined his offer, he was furious and so was her parents. When her mother and father heard about it, anger rose, but she didn't know nothing about their hatred for Kai, she never knew she was forbiden to see him. Akina knew she going to get in trouble if she see's him again, and she did. One day she was walking in the garden in the northern lands, she walking walking with her baby brother Shinseimaru, he was only a month old at this time, she walked and stopped at the fountain in the garden she put her back against the fountain, and let her brother lay against her chest. She was always in charged to watch him but it didn't bother her, she always wanted a baby brother.

Anyways while her and Shinseimaru layed there, Kai came running toward her as if he was going to fight her, Akina was defense less right there with her brother in the battle. She had to get away from him before he attacked her with her brother in her hands but before she could get up Kai had attacked her. Her brother fell in the water, Akina was angry herself now, she quickly grabbed her brother and took him into the castle. Kai stood there thinking she was running from battle, he knew she would never, he saw her return moments later in armor and had her sword out. They fought and fought, finally when Akina used a strange power of water Kai disappeared like how he did when he fought her sister. That's when she earned the crystal that had a symbol of tear drop.

Akina sat in her room getting ready, she brushed her hair and got dressed, she wore a long purple dress that had a breast plate over it, her sleeves were long like the kimono's her father wears. She had a purple bow tied in the front, she wore matching high heels to the dress. She bearily wore makeup she had on purple eye shadow and had light pink lip gloss, as for her marking's on her face they were different from her sister's and parents, she had two black strips going from under her eye, she had the same blue crecent moon on her forehead. she looked beautiful, her hair was in a high ponytail with a purple ribbon tied in it. Akina waited and waited for her mother or sister to come in her room and tell her it's time.

What Akina didn't know was that her mother nor sister was coming Mina was, Rin told Mina that she was free, she was a servant at the castle anymore, Mina had told Rin that she wanted to stay, Rin was like a sister to her. Rin let her stay, not as a servant but a friend. Mina came into Akina's chambers, Mina told Akina that it was time, Akina got up from her nightstand and walked with Mina to the roal garden, when they arrived they saw three dragons, they were all standing next to her father and mother. The leader of them all was a female dragon, she was pretty, she had short black hair, her bangs were cut almost halfway down from her hair. She wore a long blue kimono, the collar was white and the sleeves were long, at the end of each sleeve was yellow. A bow was tied, tightly around her waist, her huge purple wings were sticking out her back at this moment. Her eyes were red, they looked so sweet like Rins light brown ones. Her ears were pointed like everyone around her. What was really strange about her was her aura, it was covered with dark clouds, purple clouds also surrounded her.

The lady next to her, looked just like her but she wore a red kimono and a yellow bow around her waist, she had long purple hair and her eyes were light brown, her wings like the lady next to her but they were even longer. The guy that stood next to her was a look alike of the leader, he had long red hair, his wings were long but red, he only wore red kimono pants, his wings were covering his bare chest. When Akina first saw him she shuddered at the thought of having her parents stick her with him as her mate, when she first looked at him the first thing she looked at was his eyes., they were glowing red, he looked so evil. She couldn't imagine her parents wanting her to mate with him, not even for a moment, his claws were so sharp, he had spikes coming out his hands, she could see him playing with fire. Akina walked up next to her mother, she was scared, what if her parents choose him as a good mate to her.

The women next to Mina she met before, she couldn't remember her name, it started with an M, she tried remembering her name, than it came to her, Princess Mononoke, ruler of the eastern lands, sister of Ryu and Ryo, daughter of Aya. Princess Mononoke was nicer than her brothers and her mother, no one knew her when she took the crown the lands of eastern lands. Her people said she was the unknown sister of Ryu and Ryo, and she was, no one knew about her and she wanted to keep it that way, she was their older and wiser sister. She ran away when she heard her family planning on to kill Rin and her family. Everyone thought she was dead but she wasn't, she had to come back to take what was hers. Akina looked at the man beside her, he was around her age but alittle bit older, to her he was handsome, he wore a black kimono with white slashes around the waist, he's eyes weren't brown like he's mother but the were light blue, he had long black hair that went past his waist, he had the triangles on his cheeks like his mother but he didn't have if on his forehead.

Rin looked at Akina, she didn't look so possitive about this, Akina looked at her mother and the baby in her arms, she went to turn her head when she heard Princess Mononoke's voice. Not only was it bad that her mother and father made her do this but on her birthday, Akina looked over to the lady across from her, she knew that the woman infront of her was a kind lady, she met her years ago when she was still a teenager, her and her mate came to greet them and to tell Rin that she was back, and that she was now the ruler and leader of the Eastern Lands, and that her and her family could drop by anytime, she had things to do to recover and redo the damage her brothers did.

"It's been a long time Akina,"Princess Mononoke said to her

"It's been to long, Princess Mononoke,"Akina said looking at her, she seemed even more kind than before

"Akina look how much you grown, you were only a mere child the last time I saw you,"Mononoke said looking at her, she grown fast after the years she seen her

"I have, you also grown but in a way of change, you changed so much the last time I saw you,"Akina said her voice was even more softer than ever

"Anyways, can we get this over so I can go home,"Someone said from behind the lady next to Rin

"Kinko, don't be so rude,"Lady Kia said looking at Akina and Rin,"I'm so sorry Rin, he really didn't want to come or do this, but he should know better than to talk to someone like that,"

"That fine Lady Kia,"Rin said looking at her, she than looked at Akina,"Akina, can you hold him for me, your father and I need to talk to Lady Kia and Princess Mononoke for a while,"she saw Akina nod her head, she gave Akina the baby and walked away with Sesshomaru and the two ladies, leaving her with Mina and the two princes

Akina walked away from the group, Mina followed but she told her to leave her be she wanted to be alone, even though she had her little brother with her. Akina walked into the garden, she walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge of it, she took off her heels and put her feet in the fountain where the water went down to her ankles, she sat Shinseimaru next to her. He too had a symbol of a leaf blowing in the wind. Her mother told her and Norika about the Chosen Valley, and why they had those crystals, at first when her mother told her that her, her sister, her brother and her mother herself that they were the chosen ones and that when they learn to control their powers. You see when Norika and Akina got their crystals Rin thought Shinseimaru wasn't going to be a chosen one until that day she saw him save Akina's life with the power of wind.

Now Akina, Rin, Norika and Shinseimaru are the chosen ones of the four stones, water, wind, earth and fire, with these four stones and power Rin and her children could create a better life for them, a larger life, with someone to love. Akina thought about her mother said about these four stones and why they were created and not destroyed when Sana left the earth, when she died by her terrible mother. Yes Sana, leader of the four lands, creater of the four stones, she was also the divider of the four lands and stones. She did it for a great reason, to keep her sisterfrom destroying themand taking the lands for herself. Sana died when she chosed the last of the four rulers, she told her mother that when she died those lords or ladies who she choose to rule those lands, will rule, they will be a better rule then her and her mother. Sana had put a orb in Rin and her childrens hearts when they were born, even though she was dead she tried and succeeded to give them apart of her, the ord contain the crystal they have around their necks. Sana wanted them to be the chosen ones when they grow up, to destroy her sister.

Akina stopped thinking about it when she felt something strike her cheek, she looked over at the person who struck her cheek. To her surprise it was Kai his self, Akina looked at him than at the small thing in the river, when she noticed it was her brother, anger rose from her, she quickly grabbed Shinseimaru and put him on the ground then turnned back to Kai he was above her. He seemed abit smarter than the last time they fought. Akina grabbed her sword Angelle and ran to him with it, Kai quickly dodged it and ran from behind her and dug his claws in her back, when he felt the blood rise to her he let go and pushed her into the frozen water. Kai jumped onto the fountain and into the water also, it was cold to him and warm to her. Akina tried getting up, but when she did Kai pushed her down. Kai saw the blood in the water and smiled, the wound in her back would heal unless he makes more damage to it. He walked over to her and saw her body shaking from the lost of too much blood, he laughed then smiled as he kneeled before her and whispered in her ear.

"Be my mate and I will spare your life Akina,"Kai said in a small whisper

"Forget it you bastard,"Akina said trying again to get back up

"Than die, if I can't have you than no one can,"Kai said pushing her down and taking his claws and dugging them into her back

Norika and Mina saw this and ran to her, Norika told Mina to take Shinseimaru inside and tell her mother and father. Norika ran to her older sister and looked at the pain in her eyes, fire began rising in the air from her feet, she used this fire to make Kai suffer the same pain he gave her sister, before Kai could even get hit by it he disappeared he knew Norika was going to kill him. Behind Norika stood the son of Lady Kia, Kinko, he was amazed at how she could use that much power, he also disappeared when Rin and Sesshomaru came running to Akina. Rin ran into the fountain and grabbed Akina head and put it on her lap, she tried waking Akina up but nothing happen when she did. Akina was unconcious right this minute, Norika watched her mother give Akina to her father. Sesshomaru took Akina into her quarters, he had healers and maids to watch over her and to fix her wounds, he had her personally servants clean the wounds and clean her. Akina's kimono was ruined but he would get a new one.

Hours later Norika and mina walked into Akina's room, she saw her sleeping on the bed, the scratch on the cheek was deep, the wound on her back was deeper, both wounds turned purple. Norika walked over to her sisters bed, she soft got on the bed and sat down next to her sister, she looked at Akina and saw so much madness and pain in her, she saw anger in her even when she was asleep. The maids walked in and looked at Norika.

"I'm sorry Princess but you are not aloud in here when were cleaning her wounds,"One of the maids said than looked at Norika nod her head and walked out with Mina

Norika headed to her room with Mina still behind her, Norika walked into her room and walked over to her closet, she had a torch next to the door, it wasn't lite. Norika used some fire to light it, when it was lite a secret door open, Mina and Akina always knew Norika had this secret door here, since it was Rin's castle they told her mother. Sesshomar knew about it and said it wasn't concern for them to worry about so they kept it, Norika herself used it to get away from things, that night when Kai attacked her, she came there when they left the western lands. Norika was thinking this time, she had to do something about her powers, something that involves controling her powers, to kill Kai, so that he can't disappear when she comes or when someone else is fighing him.

Norika had a plan, her mother told her and her sister that when they want or when they control their power they could go to the Chosen Valley. Her mother did say that it was a place where only people that have a gift can go, if their not a chosen one or a gifted one than they could not enter the valley. Norika had her descison, she left her room and ran to the study hall, her mother and father always went there to plan out where their going to protect the borders. She knocked softly on the door, when she heard her father's voice she opened the door,she saw no one but her father in the study hall, she walked over to him and asked him where her mother went, he had told her that her mother was in the secret garden she had created, Norika thanked her father and walked out the room.

Norika ran to the secret garden her mother created, it was connected to her mothers room, she had to go through her mother's room, she had to get permission from her mother or father to go through their room to get to that garden, her father said she could go ahead and walk to the garden from their room. Norika saw her mother sitting on a small branch in the tree that hovered over the freezing water. When Norika walked over to her mother she explain everything to Rin, telling her what she thought was right, Rin agreed but told her they had to wait until Akina was better.

Weeks later Akina got better, one of the princes came to her asking her if she was okay, Mizuno, Princess Mononoke's son. He had visited her since Kai attacked her. Three weeks of getting to know him, she found it that he liked her and she liked him, Mizuno had took her to the gardens sometimes and to the library so she could catch up on her reading. Akina heard her mother tell Princess Mononoke and Lady Kia that they were to come back in a few weeks with their sons. Rin told Akina that when she was well that they were going to the Chosen Valley to learn how to control their powers. When Akina felt better she told Rin and Sesshomaru, Norika was happy, she had brought their baby brother into her room to visit her. When Akina saw that Shinseimaru was okay she swore to herself that next time they encounter Kai she was going to kill him. Akina started to get up when she saw Norika bring Shinseimaru to her, she was glad he was okay, her mother walked in after that.

Rin looked at Akina try getting up and went to help her, Akina smiled as she was able to get up. Rin looked at Akina hold her baby brother and knew right there that Akina was the one who protected him all this time, when Shinseimaru would always get into trouble considering he's a mere baby. Akina had been protecting Shinseimaru since he was born and wasn't going to stop until she got her revenge. Akina got out of bed and walked out the room, she saw her father walking out of his study, when he saw Akina he walked to her. Rin stood behind her, Norika was next to her smiling. Sesshomaru walked over to his daughter and smiled at how much she healed from the wound. Rin told Akina to get ready, Sesshomaru got their demon rides out, Mina and Norika went and packed their stuff. As Akina packed she started to think now that she was older she should have tooken a mate, but when Prince Mizuno name slipped out her mouth she thought harder, he was nice and he liked her, same with her but mostly as a friend.

When Mina and Norika came into the room Akina was already packed, the three walked out together untill Akina grabbed her crystal necklace. Everyone met up in the garden stabbles, Sesshomaru had brought out his dragon but didn't dare to bring out Rin's, he brought Kitana for Norika, Itzumi for Mina, and Keir for Akina. Keir was a black horse Rin saved when it was in the frozen river near the meadows, she took it back to the castle and trained it but it was no use, when Akina saw it Keir never tried biting her. Rin and Sesshomaru gave Keir to Akina as a birthday gift. Rin got Hiarkri and Hikariko who grown very much but she still needed hermother. Everyone climbed on their rides backs and rode off to the woods. it would take days if the didn't run, Rin was in the led, running as fast as she could Kitana forgot about running and started flying, Kitana was a horse that could fly. Keir was running faster than Itzumi, Kitana tried catching up with him but couldn't.

Akina made Keir go slower when she saw her mother and father stop for a minute, she looked around nothing was wrong, that's what she thought. Rin got off Hiarkri and started walking toward some tree, she had gave Shinseimaru to Sesshomaru to hold while she look at the tree. Rin put her hand on the tree than backed away, it was a tree like the one she saw when she called for her father but this one was a tad bit different. It was holding something inside of it but she couldn't grab it, she saw a sheath hanging form the branches above, she grabbed the sheath and saw the marking on it, which had a symbol of a fire stone. Yashima, Rin herself didn't know what it meant, she wasn't reading her books about Japanese language. Norika and Akina climbed off their horse and ran to their mother, they looked down at the sheath and the symbol on it.

"Mother what is this,"Akina said as she went to touch it, when she did Akina backed away from it

"It's a sheath from a lost sword, I guess no one but the master can touch it,"Rin said as she saw Norika go touch and nothing happened,"impossible, how come you can touch it and we can't."she went and looked at the symbol,"Yashima, what does that mean."

"It's an ancient name from Japan,"Norika told her, she grabbed the sheath from her mother,"I wonder where the sword went."

"Who knows Norika but we have to continue,"Rin looked at her than at the treethat glowed as Norika touched it,"Norika please tell me that you are the one who is causing that tree to glow?"

"That's not me mother, it's coming from either the tree or the sheath,"Norika said looking at her mother than at the tree and sheath, she suddenly felt her hand sink into the tree,"Mother is this tree suppose to be doing this,"she looked over to Rin, she shook her head no,"than what's happening,"as she inspected the tree, her hand sunk more into th tree, she felt something cutting her hand and intended to grab it, a sword was hiden in the tree, it must have been Yashima

"What a beautiful sword,"Akina whispered she went to touch it and got shocked at how it wouldn't let her

"We have to go girls,"Rin told them than walked back over to Hiarkri and climped onto her back

Akina went in the front with her mother as Norika put the sword in her empty sheath she had been saving. The sword was beautiful but it had the smell of blood coming from it, as Norika put it into the sheath she smelt blood coming down her hand to the floor, Sesshomaru noticed this and looked back at his young daughter, he saw the blood flow down her hand to the floor within a moment. Sesshomaru got off Ryuujin and walk to Norika, Norika held out her hand as Sesshomaru riped part of his hakama, he used the cloth to wrap around Norika's hand. When it was placed around her hand not tight or lose he walked back to Ryuujin. Everyone got back on the road and rode off into the woods, Rin wanted to stop for the night but Sesshomaru told her that wasn't needed, they were going to travel until the dragon and horses were tired, Norika had already fell asleep and so did Akina, she feel asleep after Norika.

Rin and Sesshomaru stayed awake so that there was no attacks if demons came, Mina went to sleep too, the two stayed awake for awhile until Rin began getting tired, they had been traveling for hours which felt like days. Rin tried keeping her eyes opening when she suddenly fell off Hiarkri, quickly and swiftly Sesshomaru catch her, he had her leaning against Ryuujin while he pulled Hiarkri to him and tied her to Ryuujin's ropes. He got back on the black dragon and rode off, he told the demon horses in back of him to hurry and keep up with his pace without waking the girls. They arrived at a small creek in the middle of the Southern lands, Sesshomaru got off Ryuujin and carried Rin to a tree so she could lean on it. Norika and Akina had already woken up as Mina began to wake also.

All three girls had a job to do now that they were awake, Akina was to get the water, Norika was to get to fire wood, and Mina was to hunt for food in the river. Sesshomaru stayed at their camp well Rin slept, he didn't want nothing to happen to her, he walked over to her and sat down, he layed her head on his lap as he caressed her cheek, his hands went through her hair to get any tangles from it. Akina grabbed two buckets of water and walked to the river, when she got their she saw Mina having so much trouble getting the water. She walked over to her and helped her, she told Mina to get the water while she got the fish from the river. Akina catch three fish, than began catching more, she now caught at least ten fish plus five huge ones. Meanwhile Norika looked for the wood, it took to long to find the wood so sh began scrapping wood off the tree, she gather alots of wood but it was not enough for one night. She turnned around to see a flying dragon landing infront of her, to her surprise it was the prince of the southern lands, Kinko.

"Princess Norika it's a pleasure to see you again, what brings you here to the southern lands,"Kinko said in a low tone, he was actually being nice

"Same with you Prince Kinko, My family is here traveling to the Chosen Valley,"Norika said picking up one of the fire wood that fell,"if you would excuse me, I must be going."

Kinko watched her walk away into the creek, he was going to follow her but that would disgrace their families trust, including the way how he was to marry Akina, well not exactly, it was either him or Mizuno that would capture her heart. Norika fled away from Kinko, for some reason so couldn't control her feelings around him. She returned to the camp, she saw her mother sleeping, her brother on her fathers lap, Akina and Mina was waiting for her to get the fire, she layed the wood on the floor away form everyone so the wouldn't get burned. She light up the wood with fire from her hand than walked away, she walked over to her mother and layed down, Akina cooked the fish while Mina gave everyone a glass of water. Sesshomaru put Shinseimaru on Norika's lap as he went into the forest for a minute, he went to look for something. Something has been bothering him since Norika found that sword.

Hours had gone away since Sesshomaru left the camp, Rin was awake and was waiting for Sesshomaru's return, the girls had fallen asleep, Shinseimaru stayed away since Norika took him. Rin grabbed the small baby from Norika's arms. Rin got up and walked to a tree that had the demon horses and the two black dragons post there, she saw that Sesshomaru didn't take Ryuujin, she walked over to the male black dragon called Ryuujin and climbed on his back. Ryuujin was nice, he was kindier than Hiarkri, maybe he wasn't protecting a small dragon that is her child. Rin stayed on Ryuujin for a while longer before Sesshomaru came back from where he went, Rin watched Sesshomaru came back, she saw he looked abit tired, she climbed off Ryuujin and ran to Sesshomaru. When he saw her he smiled, but moments later it felt like something was coming, something that had much blood coming toward them.

Rin too smelt the sight of blood, Sesshomaru told Rin to wake up the girls and he'll get their rides prepared, the three girls got up, they all got on their horse demon or dragon. Everyone was ready the then ran off into the darkness, whatever it was it's still following them, RIn was worried, she didn't kno why but she was, with her son Shinseimaru with them this could be dangerous he was only but a child. They ran and ran but ended up in a dead end, Rin looked behind them and saw something coming at them fast, she told everyone including the horse demons to climb into the tree, since the dragons already knew what to do than Rin and Sesshomaru didn't have to tell them what to do. When the girls was in the tree Sesshomaru climbed down before he could get off the tree Rin grabbed his arm, he had told her that he'll be back. Rin hoped that nothing had followed them, compared to the crying Shinseimaru was doing she knew something was wrong.

Sesshomaru stayed by the tree looking if someone was trying to scare the girls, but when he heard Shinseimaru's crying he knew something was really wrong. Sesshomaru then noticed something coming toward them and it was coming at them fast, Sesshomaru looked at it stop infront of him. It was a young demoness, while that's what he thought, her hair was red, she had bright blue eyes, she wore a red skirt and a shirt, it was all ruined, there was blood all over it. She was a demoness, everyone could tell, by her aura, the fangs in her mouth and the claws from her hands. Rin looked down at the girl, she remembered her for some reason, she looked so familar to her, than it came to her, Sakai the demoness of blood, she was one of the chosen ones but she was gifted with blood. Rin climbed down from the branch next to Sesshomaru and smiled, Norika and Akina looked at their mother, what was she doing, they saw Mina climb down, they soon thought she was crazy. The two girls soon climbed down the tree and next to their father.

"Sakai, long time no see,"Rin said looking at her

"Lady Rin, how long has it been,"Sakai said looking at Rin than at Norika and Akina hiding behind Sesshomaru,"I guess these are your children Lady Rin."

"They are,"Rin said as she looked at Norika and Akina and told them to come out,"Norika and Akina met Sakai demoness of blood,"she watched Norika and Akina look at Sakai,"the blood we smelt was not only because of the sword but most of it came from her the most."

"Lady Rin did you already find Yashima,"Sakai watched Rin nodded her head,"let me guess none of you could pull it out."

"Norika did,"Rin said looking at her,"Yashima sheath made us believe that none of us could pull it out but when Norika did, I was lead to believe that Yashima is not only a sword of blood but a sword of fire."

"Come here child, let me see your hand,"Sakai said watching Norika walk over to her, when Norika was in front of her she told her to hold out her hand, she saw the cloth that Sesshomaru put around her hand had blood all over it, Sakai put her hand over Norika's which sucked the blood the was still coming from her hand, it made it stop,"that should do it,"a markiing showed up moments later on her hand, it told Sakai that the marking was a mark of a true owner,"you are the true owner of Yashima, and that mark is the symbol of ownership."

"Um...thank you,"Norika said to her

"Milady Rin, I must go but you are closer to Toukaidou the sword of lost gods, it was named after a princess castle years ago, anyways, you are also closer to the death sword Motosuwa, when you get closer to the Chosen Valley, Milady I will give you guys the last chosen sword Mantai a sword of air,"

Rin nodded as she watched Sakai disappear infront of her, Rin looked at Norika and at how surprised she was when she saw Sakai healed her hand. Rin told everyone to get ready they were going, everyone again got ready, the rode off, Rin thought to herself, Sakai said when they get to the Chosen Valley she would give them the last sword the sword of air meaning it must be Shinseimaru's sword. They all left, wondering what the they were to do now, the Chosen Valley is not far from here but they have to find Toukaidou the sword of lost gods, and Motosuwa the sword of death. Rin had read about the sword of lost gods, they had named it after a burnning castle the was own by the Princess Heikeia, she had died from the fire because she was human, a human that had great power, she was chosen by a god to be one of the lost gods. Rin didn't know why Sakai wanted them to find these swords, sooner or later she would find out why, Sakai must know something that they didn't.

Later that day, it turned dark really dark they had to stop but there was nothing but trees, no water or food, they had to find somewhere with water, like a river or a small pond. They had to stop though, Rin and Sesshomaru didn't mind going on till dusk but they had to think about the girls, they're still so young. Rin looked at the sleeping baby in her arms, he was so cute, and adorable when he slept, Rin always said he looked like Sesshomaru almost like a twin, Shinseimaru had the long sliver hair like his father, he had the strips, he had a full moon on his forehead instead of the crescent moon. Rin adored him so much, she was glad she had him, she was glad when she had Akina and Norika but she always wanted to raise a son that can take after his father, her daughters can take after Sesshomaru but they are more like her. Shinseimaru leaned more in Rin arms, his was so cute, Sesshomaru looked at his son in Rin's arms, he knew that Shinseimaru was going to take after him and rule the west like he did.

Akina and Norika was awake, Mina fell asleep, after awhile they both all most fell asleep, they saw their parents stop at a small clearing, Akina watched her parents get off the two dragons. Akina and Norika had the horses go up more to the river, Akina grabbed Mina horse and dragged it to the river too, Akina saw something shining in the river, she went to grabbed, she pulled it out, to her surprise it was sheath like the one her mother found and Norika kept, Yashima was the name. This sheath was different way different, it had a symbol of water on it and under it, it had name, Toukaidou the sword of lost gods, Rin looked at the sheath, she remember it from the top of her head. Lady Heikeia's sword the one she forged from her mates fang, Toukaidou, Rin knew that when Heikeia died she took the sword with her unless it's back to claim Akina as it's master. Rin looked at a rock next to the river, Akina put her hand through it and was surprised to grab a sword from it.

Now Norika and Akina had a sacred sword, not there was one more sword to go to get to the valley and to Mantai the sword of wind. Akina sheathed Toukaidou and sat down next to Mina and Norika. Rin sat next to Sesshomaru while holding Shinseimaru in her arms, Sesshomaru looked down at the small child in his mates arms, the baby was awake. Rin let him walk around in the river, when she saw him almost drowning she went running to him, Akina saw this and quickly used her water powers to let him float in the air, she turnned him to her mother and let the water float her brother back to her mother. Rin grabbed him and rocked him to sleep so he could stop crying, he would attrack demons if he went on and that what happen. Demons started surround them, Sesshomaru got up and told Rin and the girls to climb the tree and he'll hand this, they all were dragons, weak at that.

Sesshomaru looked at the dragons surround him, when he noticed Mina still sleeping and the dragon surround her, one was close enough to kill her but he stop that right there. He grabbed Mina and put her in the trees, he went to use the green poison whip on them until he heard a voice coming toward them, it was Lady Kia and Kinko her son. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the two come closer to him, Kinko looked at Sesshomaru than at Rin who climbed down from the trees, Akina came down with Shinseimaru in her arms, she was singing him to sleep. Lady Kia looked at Rin and smiled, she knew she would see her before the week was over.

"Rin what are you doing here,"Lady Kia said looking at her

"Passing through Lady Kia, trying to get to the Chosen Valley,"Rin said looking at her, something was wrong, Lady Kia never comes when she hears a small sound like the one Shinseimaru did

"Oh, Rin did you see Sakai awhile ago, she killed two of my men, the best soldiers in my pack,"Lady Kia siad, Norika looked at her, she knew something was wrong also

"A while ago but that was hours ago, Sakai wouldn't have killed them just because she wanted to, the soldiers might have threaten her or something,"Rin said looking at the anger rising on her face, Kia was someone you never wanted to make mad

"A threat, she's traspassing, if you find her tell her to watch her back, I won't allow her to kill anymore of my men,"Lady Kia yelled, Rin went backing up,"she killed them for their blood, I know, I won't allow this to go on anymore, at first it was a threat but not it's not, she's doing it for blood."

"Lady Kia, I swear to you that Sakai didn't mean..."Rin tried saying until she interrupted her

"She didn't mean to, she meant to believe me she did, Rin if your protecting her stop because if something happen to her, you'll be the blame, I'm telling you because I have much respect for you Rin but this has gone long enough, Sakai will PAY!"From her voice you could tell Kia was mad, Kia continued,"it's over for her..."

"Stop this Kia,"Sesshomaru shouted, Kia stepped back,"Sakai wouldn't do anything to you or your family unless a threat came apon her, so back off."Rin was surprised herself, she never saw Sesshomaru this mad since they mated

"...Sess...Lord Sesshomaru...I didn't mean to make you mad."Kia said looking at his anger

"Let's go Rin,"Sesshomaru said walking to Ryuujin, who looked at his master, climbing on his back Sesshomaru turnned to Kia and looked at her when he spoke,"stay away from her, if you have much respect for Rin than the grudge you have on Sakai will go away, if it doesn't you will be showing much disrespect on her now,"he told Ryuujin to go around her,"Rin gather up the girls and follow the path I'm taking, I'm going ahead."

Rin and Akina looked at Sesshomaru ride off into the darkness, Norika was shaking up in the tree, Mina had woke up when she heard Sesshomaru yell and shout at Kia. Rin and the girls rode off to the path Sesshomaru hoping to meet up with him at a different clearing, Kia watched them and laughed Sesshomaru may be mad but he was mad at her not Kinko, so she had a plan to learn more of what they knew.

"Kinko follow them, learn what they know of Sakai, I'm getting revenge."Kia said walking off the other way while Kinko walked toword Rin's way.

Rin and the girls found Sesshomaru at a cliff, he was on Ryuujin's back, at the edge of the cliff, he knew they were behind him, he turnned around and saw Rin standing there infront of Akina, Mina and Norika. Sesshomaru told the dragon to go, Rin followed then the girls, what worried Rin the most was that Kia was after Sakai for something that she did, Sakai had killed may demons but none that connected with royal. Rin had realized something was very wrong and she was going to find out, when they stop for water she'll have to talk to Sesshomaru alone with no one listening. Sesshomaru had stopped in the middle of the rode, Rin looked at him than at Shinseimaru, she wanted to know why Sesshomaru was mad, it couldn't have been just because of Kia and her disrespect, nor could it because of Sakai killing's. Sesshomaru began to walk again, that's when Rin knew something was wrong, Sesshomaru never acts like this. As they walked and walked Rin noticed something had changed, Sesshomaru was even more silient than ever.

They were going to stop at a clearing west from where they stoped the first time, Sesshomaru didn't stop and they always stop when he wants to stop. Rin knew that the girls were tried and she didn't blame them, she gave the baby to Akina and went running to Sesshomaru, she told him that everyone was tried, he had told her the next clearing was where they were going to stop which was the last spot to stop till they reach the Chosen Valley. But that was miles away, the girls can't make it that long, she knew because he did this to her when they were kids, well not exactly when they were kids but when she was old enough to travel alone and to mate which she did. He told her it was to test her strength, she thought he was playing but when she asked him if they were going to stop anytime soon he told her "no". It really did help her strength but she didn't understand why he was doing it this time. Rin suddenly stop when she saw something in the ground, Sesshomaru didn't notice it until he heard her gasp, he turnned around he saw her holding a beautiful sword.

The looked at the sword than at the sheath in the ground next to it, he picked it up and gave it to her, Rin looked at him hand her the sword, she really didn't nderstand anything anymore because the swords barriar is suppose to reject him. Maybe it was because they were connected, the mark on her neck proved that they were, but the sword is suppose to reject everyone including him. Rin grabbed the sword from his hand, she put the sword in the sheath, when it was in Rin climbed back on Hiarkri's back. Sesshomaru continued on with walking on the path, he rode past the trees and through the paths in the dark, it still was dark they would get to the last clearing in a few hours if they continue in this pace, he made Ryuujin to go faster, Rin nearily cursed under her breath, she told Izumi, Kitana, and Keir(horse demons) to go faster and to keep up. Sesshomaru was ahead he knew it would take along time to get to the Chosen Valley so he decided to not stop, his test will make everyone mad but if they wanted to grow stronger than this was for their best.

Rin stopped at the clearing that Sesshomaru tried passing but wasn't successful, Rin had stopped him, Rin had told him he could go any farther than he would be riding alone. None of the girls like skipping meals and skipping resting for at least a hour but Sesshomaru never let them since they encountered Lady Kia and Kinko. Rin told the girls that she needed to talk to Sesshomaru alone so they were going to take a short walk than come back. Rin and Sesshomaru left Hiarkri and Ryuujin at the clearing when they went for the walk. They walked at least a mile away from the clearing, Kinko walked through the trees spying on Rin and Sesshomaru since they left the camp. Rin stopped Sesshomaru at a small tree so she could talk to him right there.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with you, you haven't spoke since we left Lady Kia at the clearing,"Rin said as she looked at him, she looked at how he turnned his head from her, that what made her mad, something was wrong with him and he didn't even talk to her about it, normally he would,"Sesshomaru don't do this to me, I mean...I don't know I just worrying."

"Rin..."Sesshomaru whispered as he turnned around,"I meant to tell you that Sakai didn't kill the two soldiers..."

"PLease tell me you didn't...you did didn't you, you killed them,"Rin said as she turnned to him, he again turnned his head from her, she did see him shake his head no that he didn't do it,"than who did."

"That's what I don't know, she is some demoness that was collecting blood from everyone she passes,"Sesshomaru said looking at her,

"How the hell do yo know this,"Rin said looking at him, he kept turnning his head from her, she grabbed his chin and turnned it to her

"I passed her, she said she needs all the blood that she could get so she could revive her mother to rule the four lands again,"Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's hand and taking it off his face, he dragged her alittle bit back to the clearing,"this demoness said blaming Sakai for everything was easy, she told me she wouldn't kill me, but if I said something to anyone she would come after me."

"I still don't get it Sesshomaru, Sakai takes blood too may be the demoness is fooling you, Sakai wants blood because that's what she does it's a gift."Rin said as she felt him grabbed her hand and jumped into the tree,"what are you doing."

"Shhh, she's coming,"Sesshomaru said looking at her, Rin stayed quiet as she looked down and saw a girl running from someone, this girl was a demoness too but a weird one,"stay here."

"Sesshomaru hello, you can't be serious, don't you dare leave me here,"Rin told him,"may I remind you that I come first besides whoever is coming is running toward the clearin the children Shinseimaru, Akina, Norika, Mina, they come first too,"

"Shut up Rin,"Sesshomaru said looking at her, he climbed down the tree to see the young demoness stop and hide behind Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched the girl shake in fear, he looked at a powerful demon coming toward him, it was her, the one who blamed Sakai for killing the two soldiers. Sesshomaru stopped her. Rin had climbed down, she heard Sesshomaru growl at her to go back up but she didn't listen to him.

"We meet again but this time with your mate with you,"she said looking at him than at Rin,"how rude I'm I, the names Alanna ruler of darkness."

"What the hell are you doing here,"Sesshomaru said looking at her

"Do you have to be so harsh, all I want is the girl, she's a trader."Alanna said looking at him than at the girl behind Sesshomaru,"Mink come here you brat."

"Shut up Alanna, you are no one to boss me around,"Mink siad behind Sesshomaru, she had looked up at Sesshomaru and Rin

"What do you want with the girl Alanna, it seems she doesn't want you."Rin softly said

"This is none of you concern, her blood is on my hands,"Alanna heard a growl come over from Sesshomaru

"Let's go Rin,"Sesshomaru turnned around and walked back to the clearing

Rin and the demoness Mink walked back too, Alanna waited for Mink to come back but that didn't happen. Rin introduced Mink to Akina and Norika than to Mina, the last person she met was Shinseimaru, the baby. Sesshomaru told everyone that they were leaving and told Mink if she wanted to come with them she would have to ride on one of the horses backs with either Mina or Norika. They left at morning, Rin was ready to leave, everyone was, they rode off, the rode lead them to a small creek which was the opening of the Chosen Valley, they saw Sakai waiting for them at th opening. Rin hurried over to Sakai, they ran into the valley, everyone gasped except for Rin and Mink, Sesshomaru was surprised at how beautiful it was and how huge it was but he never gasped like his two daugthers and Mina. Rin and the other put the demons on a post next to a small hut, this hut was for Norika and Akina, she figured Mink had somewhere to stay, she walked over to a bridge and crossed it. When she crossed it she saw a huge hut fit for her and Sesshomaru and the small baby Shinseimaru.

Sesshomaru followed Rin to the hut, he opened it and saw Rin walking into the room, she layed her stuff on the floor and ran to the bed and jumped on it. She hasn't been here in the valley for years ever since she mated with Sesshomaru she decided not to come here if there was no reason, she had everything she wanted, Sesshomaru, her two beautiful daughters Akina and Norika, and her adorable son Shinseimaru, she wanted nothing more than to be with her family. Sesshomaru watched her as she layed down on the bed, he walked over to the bed and sat down, he felt Rin pull him down like she used to when the were in the woods as friends. He knew she was playing with him, she always played around with him, he flipped her over, he stared down at her when he saw her smile. It's been days since he seen her smile, it been days since they been together like this, he bent down and kissed her. Rin kissed him back with much passion and love, she pulled him down to her more, that's when she pulled away from the kiss and reflipped him over where she was ontop.

Sesshomaru looked at her, she was looking at him, she was smiling at him too much, Sesshomaru went to flip her back over so that he was on top but she kept him down. Sesshomaru tried getting up but it was impossible with her on him he didn't want to push her away just so he could get up, that'll be cruel and he didn't want to hurt her feeling's. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, she went to get up Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and flipped her over back where he was on top, Rin tried pushing him backward to get up but he wouldn't allow it. Rin told him to get up instead of getting up he kissed her, she knew it would take forever to get him up, it always have, one time it took an hour to get him up, other times he would only get up when he see's tears in her eyes. She was always playing when she start cryin', it was the best way for her to get him up, he had told her cryin' was not going to work on him no more but that was years ago before they had Shinseimaru. Rin tried pulling away from his kiss when he lean down on her even more, she was stuck in between Sesshomaru and the bed. he parted from the kiss leaving her panting for air.

Not even a moment, did someone knock on the front door of the hut, Rin looked at sesshomaru and smiled, she won this round, and other rounds in the future. Seshomaru looked at her smile, he wasn't going to let her win next time, he was going to get her, he got off her and walked out the room, Rin followed behind him, she went and answered the door. Opening the door a demoness with long sliver hair like Sesshomaru, the young demoness Mink they encountered early was standing next to the other demon. Mink had long blue hair that stopped st her waist, a tiara was wrapped around her forehead, she had the most wonderful light blue eyes, she wore a black tank top the was opened in the front, it was showing most of her stomach because it stopped half way down her stomach, she had it zipped up, she had black mini short that was inches from her hips, she had on these black high heels. The girl next to Mink had beautiful long sliver hair, her eyes were the same light blue color as Mink's were, she only wore a red kimono, with many flowers on it.

"Thank you Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, if it wasn't for you Alanna would have killed me,"Mink said bowing infront of Rin and Sesshomaru

"If you don't mind Mink could you tell why Alanna was after you,"Rin asked as she looked at her and the other demoness next to Rin

"Alanna needed my blood to bring back her mother Sansai, the both of them killed Lady Sana, we had kicked Alanna out of this valley because of what happen,"Mink told her,"me and Naomi has to get ready, everyone requests that you and your family attend the ball tonight,"she watched Rin and Sesshomaru nodded their head,"i will also tell you more about what had happen with Lady Sana."

Rin watched as Naomi and Mink walk away from the hut, she wondered if Mink was talking about the same Sana that ruled over thousands of years ago. Rin walked back into the bedroom, she went to change, getting out a beautiful white dress with a blue collar, it had a a black ribbon around the waist, the dress went down for a couple of inches, with the matching high heels, Rin put on the dress and the white heels. She walked over to the mirror as she put on gold hoop earrings, she looked in the mirror and saw Sesshomaru walk to her, he had changed his kimono to a black one, Sesshomaru walked inback of her and wrapped his arms around her. Rin smiled in the mirror, she turnned around to face him, Rin wrapped her arms around him, she had told him before Mink came that their battle wasn't over. Rin looked at him, than at the baby that was just laying on the huge bed, Rin put him there so he had more space, he was sleeping right this moment. Rin unhooked her arms form Sesshomaru's neck, she walked over to the baby on the bed, she gently sat down and took the baby in her arms.

Rin told Sesshomaru to go get the door when someone knocked on the door, Sesshomaru walked over to the door, he opened the door to see Mink and Naomi standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru told them to wait a minute while he went to get Rin, Rin got up from the bed, she layed Shinseimaru on the bed again and tucked him under the blanket, she kissed him on his forehead and walked to the door. Rin and Sesshomaru walked with Naomi and Mink, the two girls showed them to the ball, it was in a castle north from their hut, Akina and Norika had already been ready and out the door. Rin looked at all the servants bow, some of the peopple from the valley bowed also, she looked at how everyone keep staring at her and Sesshomaru. They arrived at the castle, people had opened the door for them, walking in the castle Rin saw a lady standing by the throne, Sakai and two other girls was standing next to the lady. Sakai came running to Rin when she saw her, the two girls next to her walked to them instead of running. Sakai gave Rin a small hug than looked at her.

"I bet you heard about Lady Kia blaming me for the killing of those soldiers,"Sakai watched Rin nodded her head,"as Mink told you Alanna pretended to be me, she wants the blood of demons and humans,"

"I heard about it but still I don't understand what your trying to say, Alanna is the great Sana's sister,"Sakai nodded as Rin continued,"Sakai after the party can you take me to Sana's grave."

"Yes milady, oh yeah, here."Sakai grabbed the sword in her sheath and gave it to Rin,"That's the great sword Mantai, Lady Sana's sword, the sword of wind, give this to young Master Shinseimaru when he grows,"she looked at Rin put it in her sheath, she seemed confused about it."Sana's barriar will only allow the keeper that's me, the chosen one for wind and you, and Lord Sesshomaru to touch the sword."

Rin nodded as she walked away with Sesshomaru trailing behind her, Sana the faithful ruler of the four lands has a dreadful named Alanna, Rin couldn't imagine Thorn thatway, Thorn was just like Rin, sweet, kind and curious. Rin walked away from the party and out the castles door, she spotted her youngest daughter, Norika talking to a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, lovely clear wings, she wore one of the most beautiful white dresses, it was inches from her past waist, and had straps on her shoulder. Rin watched the two girls talk, she went to wal;k inside when she felt something, it was a feeling that the village and Shinseimaru was in troouble, Rin excused herself from the party for a moment and took Sesshomaru back to the hut they were gifted with. Rin ran to the door which was wide open, she quickly ran inside and ran to the bedroom where she put her son. Shinseimaru was on the bed crying, the room was ruin, Rin ran to him, she quickly grabbed him before the roof fell on him, the whole hut was crashing down, Sesshomaru quickly got her and his son out of the hut before it crashed on them. Rin held the crying baby in her arms, she was rocking him to go back to sleep but nothing worked, she saw something on top of the huts across from theres, she gasped when she saw Alanna and two other demons next to her, the two demons were only in white kimonos.

Alanna looked at Rin and Sesshomaru than at the small child in Rin's arms, Rin started to calm Shinseimaru down, his crying could be heard from miles away. Alanna and the two girls jumped from the roof and walked toward Rin, they wanted the child, Rin backed up as Sesshomaru stood infront of her. Sesshomaru stood infront of Rin as he saw Alanna walking toward her, Rin began to get worried, she didn't want nothing to happen to Shinseimaru or Sesshomaru, she was glad the girls didn't come with them to come and get Shinseimaru because they was going to be in danger.

"Hand over the child, you'll regret it if you don't,"Alanna said stopping infront of Sesshomaru

"Rin get out of here, I'll handle her,"Sesshomaru said looking toward her direction

"Yes,"Rin said running with the baby in her hands, she ran back to the castle

"I don't think so,"One of the girls said as she ran after Rin, the other one ran a different way to try and to trap her

"Inukiko, Mya don't let her get away, kill her if you have to, just bring me the kid,"Alanna shouted, Sesshomaru growled as he looked at Alanna

Rin ran and ran, she was close to the castle, the two girls came at her all at once, the girl they call Inukiko ran from the back of Rin and the other girl Mya ran in front of Rin, running toward Rin Mya came at Rin with full force. Rin clawed her in the cheek, Mya roared as she put her hand on her face, Rin ran past her and to the castle, Inukiko came running to Rin, nearily tripping her Rin fell, Sesshomaru noticed this and ran to her. Blood scraped her cheek, Rin looked up to see both girls leaning forward to get the baby from Rin's hands, Rin came out and kicked one and slapped the other one, she quickly got up and ran forward to the castle. Sesshomaru looked at Mya and Inukiko run after her, he came at them with more force then they could ever have, they both fell to the grould crying out in pain, Sesshomaru ignorred them and ran into the castle. He looked around for Rin when he saw her Sakai was checking her wound on her cheek, he walked over to her, he saw his son crying in Rin's arms, Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing infront of her. She had a scratch on her hand that was bleeding like hell.

Rin's would was clean, she got her son to sleep and kept an eye on him, Alanna was going to pull the same stunt on her, Sesshomaru kept an eye on both his son and his mate. The lady of the village and owner of the castle Sukiya had gave Rin's whole family rooms in the castle, Rin and Sesshomaru room was in a secret room next to the tower, Sukiya's daughter Sarina showed them to the room, then got back to her job which was showing Akina and norika to their rooms. Sesshomaru had told Sukiya that Shinseimaru was going to stay in his and Rin's room, Sukiya had agreed to it, she didn't want anything to happen to the young prince. Rin layed on the bed sleeping, Sesshomaru stood on the balcony making sure nothing happen to his two daughters, Norika and Akina, he looked around saw them nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru turned from the window and to his mate, she was sleeping, he walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. His son was laying in the craddle next to the bed, he made sure that he could see him if something were to happen. He looked down at Rin, she looked so peaceful, her bruises were not that bad but Sakai told him to keep Rin in bed for a day or two.

Akina and Norika walked around the castle smelling the flowers like their mother, they had spotted many servants while they were in the garden. They saw Princess Sarina a few times, they never hung out, she was worried that something was going to happen, not that she thought Akina and Norika was a target of someone but she didn't want nothing to happen while she was outside. They spent hours in the garden and was now tired, a servant came and told them that dinner was ready and that two princes was here to see them, Akina was worried that it had been Mizuno and the rude prince Kinko. Her worries was luck out it was indeed them, Prince Kinko of the Southern Lands, and Prince Mizuno of the Eastern Lands. Akina and Norika was into the ballroom and saw them both standing in the hall, Norika looked at Akina's confusion, she too was confused, why would they be here.

Auther's note:Sorry to stop it there but it was getting to long, next chapter The Four stones revealed. I hope you like the first chapter, and to clear up things Akina likes Mizuno but she is afraid to express it, Kinko likes Norika that's why he is nice to her but cruel and mean to Akina, Norika is afraid to be near Kinko, she doesn't know how to express herself when he is around, she likes him but don't know how to tell him, her feelings go crashing down on her when he's around, as for Mizuno he really like Akina, he thinks she know but she doesn't.

Sesshomaru is really protective in this story, he's protective of Rin, his two daughters and his son Shinseimaru, he wants Shinseimaru to grow up and rule the west along with him, Akina doesn't want to rule but she has to, the northern lands is her soon to be, as for Norika she would be incharge of the dog demons pack, she had to protect both borders of the west and north. She'll be like the leader of the soldiers in both lands.

As for Alanna she needs blood from demons and humans to bring back her mother, Sana is her angel sister, she hated Sana because of how she ruled the four lands and how she created them to be four lands, Alanna wanted to make every demon pay for what they did to these lands, she would have killed everyone when she was queen but didn't her mother stopped her and told her that in the matter of time Sana was going to die by her hands. Her mother hated Sana too but Sana was heir to the throne, Sana was nice and kind never once have she killed someone just for fun, a threat was cause apon her family which made her go to war.

"The Four Stones Revealed," is going to tell about how Sana died, and why Alanna wants Shinseimaru, it will tell about why the gave the stones to Rin and her family. If the stones were connected Sana would come back from the dead, that means if wind, water, fire and earth connects the stones then Sana would come back, alive which will let her find Katana and Mitsuki her two-headed pet dragon.

Why did Mizuno and Kinko come all this way to the castle of Sukiya? Find out in the next chapter! Bye, Read and Review.


	2. The four stone revealed

Unexpected Love

Summary: It's time now, Akina is at the age to mate, Rin and Sesshomaru had brought two sons from the land to try and to get Akina's permission to mark her as his. Rin and Sesshomaru thinks it's time for their daughter to find someone like they did. One of the sons have no desire to make her as his mate, he is more interested in her sister Norika but Akina doesn't care she thought the other son was going to be a better mate to her than him. Will both girls find a mate at the same time or will no one pick find out. And while this is going on the four stones has came and chosen their children and Rin herself to be the chosen ones.

Chapter Two: The Four stones revealed

Akina and Norika looked at the two princes in shock and confustion, who knew they would show up while they were suppose to be training. Mizuno and Kinko were shocked themselves, they haven't seen the two princess's together like this since they meet. Akina looked behind Mizuno and saw a women coming toward them, Akina growled, Norika looked at her sister than at the thing she was growling at. Norika went to growl when she saw that this women was no threat to Mizuno or Kinko, she thought if she wasn't a threat to them why would she be a threat to her and her sister. Akina growled even more when she saw the women walk up to Norika, Akina went to run infront of Norika when she heard Mizuno's voice.

"It's okay Princess, Yuka won't hurt you, she's with us,"Mizuno told her as he looked at her than at Yuka

"My, my have you two grown, Princess Akina, heir to the throne of the northern lands, and Princess Norika, the leader of the dog demon tribe in both the western lands and northern lands, protecter of both boarders, it's nice to meet you,"Yuka said as she looked at the two girls, Akina didn't look so pleasant, she took after her father, if she felt something was wrong she did the same thing her father did

"It's very nice to meet you Yuka,"Norika said softly than looked at her sister who only nodded her head

"Princess Akina, Princess Norika I've came here to talk to you about the full moon, you both are aware of what the full moon does,"Yuka watched the two girls nod their heads,"we call the full moon the night moon, you both know that the night moon turns you into your true ablity, the creature you were born as."

"We do know, and we know that the night moon is tomorrow,"Akina said with a soft growl in her throat

"Well, if you haven't noticed is Alanna and her servant's are coming after you all to bring Lady Sansai back, well the four royal families turns into their true nature on this night moon, Alanna is planning an attack tomorrow night, war is coming."Mizuno explained to them

"For the three nights of us becoming our true ablity Alanna is going to war with us,"Kinko said while looking at Norika

"Why are you telling us this and not our parents,"Norika asked

"Because if your parents go to war with Alanna who would protect Shinseimaru,"Kinko said looking at her

"I will, he's my brother,"Akina said as she went to walk away from them

"If you did you won't get your revenge,"Yuka quoted, she watched Akina turn right back around,"your revenge with Kai, I know all about it. Kai planned the attack along with Alanna, he's controling the war."

"What do we have to do than,"Akina said looking at her

"Prepare yourselves, tell your parents but tell them to stay out of the war watch over Shinseimaru,"Yuka said as she walked around Akina and Norika, leaving the two princesses with the two princes

Akina lead everyone to the battle field, the battle field was the same field Sana died in, Akina lead the guys to get armor and sword to fight with while Norika went and told her parents about the war. Yuka left, her demon spirt couldn't last long in the valley she had to leave the valley for awhile, Akina grabbed her armor and went into the battle rings, she pulled out her new sword Toukaidou. The swords magic blossomed around Akina and gave her new armor, the sword's power made Akina glow with the moon, it had shocked Mizuno to see her like this with a wonderful sword, Kinko looked at it in amazement. Norika returned moments later, she saw Akina in fine silk and armor, she watched Akina ask one of the guys if they wanted to prepare her in a battle. Mizuno told her that he'll fight her in a fake battle just to warm her up, Norika watched as he walked up to Akina with his sword out ready to fight. Kinko asked Norika if she wanted to warm him up in battle, she acepted than walked into the ring. Norika grabbed her new sword Yashima from it's sheath, she too got new armor and fine silk just as Akina did. Unsheathing Kinko's sword he stood in postition to fight.

Norika smiled as she too stood in postition, when the battle started Norika went swinging at Kinko with Yashima, Kinko dodged her moves. Kinko threw so many shock waves to Norika, she couldn't see, she blasted the waves away from her until he did it again, Norika threw fire at him this time which made he back up. She smiled again as she walked to him, Yashima glowed Kinko moved out of the way when she went to swing at him again, when he did move the sword cut him. Norika gasped at the cut she caused on his arm, Kinko was surprised to, he ignorred the cut and got up and pushed Norika to the ground, she was pinned to the floor. Kinko brought his sword to her when what he planned to do was backfired, Norika droped her sword and grabbed her daggers and stabbed him in the chest, than flipped back over. Norika looked at the wound she caused again but this time it was bad, she put her daggers away and put Yashima in it's sheath then sat down next to Kinko bandaging his wound and the cut on his arm.

"I am so sorry,"Norika exclaimed, she tied the bandage over his arm than went to the one on his chest, when he stopped her

"It's okay, it's heal in a few hours or so,"Kinko said grabbing her hand in his and taking it away from his arm and chest

"But..."Norika didn't know what to say

"I'm sure it'll heal and plus one of us had to lose,"Kinko said getting up

"I didn't win, and I know that wound won't heal in a few hours, if you hadn't realize what happen to my sister than you know that wound won't heal until tomorrow,"Norika almost snapped, she knew he was lying to her about that wound, she knew that it wouldn't heal for a day or two

"I still don't need it bandage,"Kinko looked at her as he continued,"yes, my wound won't heal for days but I don't need it bandage or cared for,"

"Whatever, I was just trying to help you,"Norika said as she got up than unsheath Yashima,"lets finish that battle, no one won yet."

"No problem,"Kinko agreed with her as he continued what he was saying,"I'm not going easy on you now Princess,"

"You won't have to."Norika smiled as she went running to him with full forse, fire was coming from her in every angle

Kinko was surprised by what she was doing after the accident that just happen, she brought all she could to fight him. He looked at her, dodged her moves and went to hit her with his sword, the sword scratched her left cheek, he saw how mad she became but she did tell him that they had to finish their battle. Akina and Mizuno finished their battle it was obvious that Akina won, by the look of it he had blood going all over him. Kinko looked at Norika touch her face and decide to attack her while she wasn't paying much attention, he went to trip her when Norika jumped over his leg and tripped him. Norika took Yashima in her hand and went in for a move, she wanted to stab him again to see what he would do this time, Kinko looked at her point the sword to him and went for a stab, he rolled over and stabbed her instead, the stab he done cause much blood to come out. He stabbed her in the arm, she hissed in pain as she now realized this was the final round, one of them had to give up or get hurt.

Norika couldn't move her arm, it was the hand Kinko stabbed her in, and it was the hand that she held her sword in, she couldn't fight him with the other hand with her sword. Kinko went for another hit but Norika dropped her sword and kicked him, she grabbed her sword again and stabbed him right in the chest again. She smiled as she knew she had won the battle this time, she watched him fall to the ground, she felt alittle guilty for what she had done. She sat down next to him, she looked at him and saw so much pain in his eyes, she could see him hissing pain next to her, his chest was bleeding badly now. Norika thought he'll pull the same stunt by not letting her bandage his wound so she left it alone, she stayed next to him until he was able to get up.

"Do you still think that your wounds will heal in a couple of hours,"Norika said as she looked at him,"want me to bandage them or leave them alone?"

"Damn you...how did you learn to fight like that,"Kinko said putting his hand on his stomach where the wound was, blood fell to his hand as he tried getting up

"My mother and father taught me, now are you going to let me bandage your wounds or do you want them to get infected?"Norika said she saw him look at her

"Do as you please Princess,"Kinko could barely say that, he didn't want her to see the scar on his chest, he knew she cared so he let her bandage the wound, pain shot through him like lightining,"damn..."it was a faint whisper but Norika heard it

Norika had to open his haori to see the would, she almost blushed when she saw his muscular chest, she gasped when she saw the scar he had been talking about that he didn't want her to see it. After she was done putting the bandage on his chest she was going to ask him about the scar, Norika ripped a piece of her kimono to use as a cloth to cover the wound, what she didn't have was water to clean it. She looked around to see if she could find some kind of pond or river near by, she saw a small bucket with abit of water in it, she got up and walked to the bucket. She grabbed it and walked back over to Kinko, sitting back down she grabbed the peace of cloth from her kimono and dunked it in the water. She gently pressed it to the wound on his chest, she heard him hiss out in pain when she did that, she silently laughed to herself, this was going to be a long day.

Kinko watched her bandage his last wound, she had told him that she had to change it ina few hours to check on it, he didn't really mind, as long as it was her who bandaged his wounds. She finish it, she only had half of her kimono's sleeve left, the blood keep coming so she ripped more of her kimono to stop the blood. Norika got up than helped him up, Kinko put his Haori back on, he noticed it was ruined to, he looked at Norika who already left, he looked at her walk away from him then went to run after her. They arrived back to the castle, everyone was looking for them, Akina and Mizuno spent all their talking time to look for her sister and the rude prince, she knew Norika didn't think he was rude but mean at some things. Akina spotted Norika than saw Kinko slowly walking behind her, she saw he's kimono was ruined from the blood, than saw Norika's kimono's sleeves were almost gone, she knew what her parents were going to say, that was brand new kimono and it's already ruined.

Akina and Mizuno ran to Norika, Kinko slowly walked to them, he overheard them talking and it was about his and Norika's battle eariler. He heard them tell Norika that she got him good, with only a stab in her arm, and a scratch on her left cheek she must of beaten him with only a few cuts, but Kinko had wounds and he needed her to patch them before they got infected. Norika knew it wasn't all her, she was just good at fighting, she knew Kinko tried and plus the second time they fought he could barely move, she told them that he gave her a fair battle even though she barily got hit. Kinko heard this and was shocked, he gave her a fair fight, she didn't even let him hit her not once, she didn't give him a fair fight though. Kinko walked away from the group and walked to the hut him and Mizuno stayed in for the time being, he knew Norika was going to look for him but he didn't want her to find him or help him at all.

Norika went to leave the group when she felt Akina grab her hand, ahe pulled her in the castle and to her room, she told Norika if she wanted to inpress him then she had to get out of those cloths. So Akina knew about her liking Kinko all along, she didn't get it though, she knew it but never told her that she did. Akina picked out a white dress, half of the collar and the sleeve was orange and the other part of the sleeve and collar was white with blue flowers, at the bottom of the dress was the same blue flowers, she white high heels to go with the dress. Akina told Norika to put on the dress than she would do her hair for her, Norika did as she was told and put the dress on, she came out and look at Akina, she was amazed at how it looked on her. Norika put on the heels while Akina did her hair and her make-up, Akina put her hair in a high ponytail with a white ribbon hook in with her hair. Akina gave her her sliver hoop earrings that Rin gave to her last year, she never wore them, she wanted to wear them on a special day and today wa a special day for her sister. Akina put light pink lip gloss on her lips which sparkled in the light.

Now Norika was ready to see him, she grabbed a bag and put herbs and brought rags and cloths so she didn't have to ruin her dress. Akina asked what she was doing but when she went to answer Akina pushed her out the room and out the castle. Norika walked over to the hut he was staying in, she soon felt scared he was quite mad when he left, she knew no one noticed because they were talking to her but she knew he was sad and mad. Going up to the hut she soon gained courage to knock on the door, Mizuno was home he went to see if Akina wanted to come with him to the river to catch fish for dinner. Kinko opened the door, he looked at her, she looked at him, he looked angry to see her, Norika saw he wasn't very pleased to see her.

"What is it this time Princess,"Kinko said he almost snapped at her, he was aware of her knowing it too

"Why do you keep calling me that, I have a first name, I can't stand being called Princess when my parents aren't around,"Norika said looking at him,"and plus, I'm here to clean your..."

"I don't need it,"Kinko snapped this time, he saw Norika step back in shock

"But if I don't clean them they'll get infected, at least let me check on them,"Norika softly told him

"No, I told you I don't need it, I don't need your help, remember your the one who caused this, not me, none of us was suppose to get hurt, now if you don't mind I want to get some sleep before tomorrow,"Kinko growled, he saw her step back even more

"I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean to, no no one was suppose to get hurt but look what you did to my cheek, it's bruised and you don't see me complaying,"Norika yelled, she heard Kinko laugh,"what's so amusing?"

"You don't give up do you,"Kinko asked her, he saw her shake her head,"do us both a favor and stay away from me, I don't need your help, I don't need you caring for me or do I need you,"

Kinko slammed the door in Norika's face, a single tear went down her face, what a jerk, how could he, she didn't do anything to him, what made him so mad. Norika walked away from the hut, she didn't do anything to him. He was fine when she clenaed and bandage his wounds, but she than remembered what Akina and Mizuno had said when they came back to the castle, it must have hurt him. Norika walked away from the hut and went back to the castle, she didn't dare to look back, she saw Akina and Mizuno talking by the giant doors, it was after dark and they were looking for her. Akina looked at Norika and saw that she wasn't in the mood to be bothered, she went to go and ask her what happen when Norika pushed her away and ran up stairs. What have she done, Akina caused this, Kinko would have been abit nicer to her if she didn't listen to her sister, Norika ran to her room and slammed the door and ran to the bed.

It's been a whole day since Rin or Sesshomaru heard from their daughters, Rin told Sesshomaru stay here and watch Shinseimaru while she went to talk to her daughters. First Rin talked to Akina, Akina was heartbroken, he knew her little sister was mad at her for no reason, Akina told her mother everything that happen, she explain to her about how they all battled for the up coming war. Her liking Mizuno and Norika liking Kinko, but it didn't go to an end, Akina was sad that her sister was sad about what happen, she didn't even know what happened but it still hurt her. When Rin finished talking to Akina she went to Norika, Norika explained what happenand how she caused Kinko pain, he could barely walk, she told her what Kinko told her and how he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Rin knew this was love between her daughters and the two princes, she knew this was going to happen how Akina only wants one prince and the other prince wants her sister. Rin told Norika what was the best choice to handle this.

It'll take days to restore what happen between her and Kinko, and her and her sister, this happened to Rin and Thorn too but it wasn't about boy trouble she always hoped she ended up with Sesshomaru and she did. She told Norika if she were to get hurt tonight Kinko would help her even though his mind doesn't want to but his heart does, same with Akina and Mizuno. Rin lefted her daughters room and saw Akina walking to Norika's room, she smiled as she went back to her room, before she left she told the girls to be careful the night moon is quite dangerous when they're in their true form. Akina and Norika talked and talked, Akina told Norika that she was sorry and Norika acepted it, sister are like that, they fight but they all come back to each other.

It was almost time, the night moon was coming, it was coming their true nature, Rin and Sesshomaru watched their son turn into a small dog demon just like a puppy, they had already turned into their forms. They looked out the window and saw their daughter changing, Akina was the black fur dog demon, and Norika looked like her father, with the sliver fur, Akina looked much like Rin, but she had her fur was mixed, sliver and black was mixed in her fur. Akina and Norika patrolled the boarder and castle, Norika stayed at the castle while Akina and the wolf demon Mizuno went to the boarder of the village to patrol there. Norika felt guilty still about what happened between her and Kinko and now that he was in his true form he could easily get killed, he's still hurt, if only he had let her check his wound. She had spotted him watching her from behind the tree, she turned her back to him, his true form was beautiful, he was a dragon demon but his form was wonderful.

Kinko had sensed that she was still mad, he walked away from her, he went to go back to the hut he was blessed with until he heard something coming, he saw Yuka coming toward him fast, but than saw something coming toward the castle. As much regret he had for leaving her like this he had to go back, Norika may be a caring princess but she meant something to him, he flew into the air and told Yuka to go to the boarder and tell Mizuno and Akina that war is not far from here. Kinko flew back to the castle, he saw Norika fighting demons that came from every angle, she couldn't handle this by herself. Flying infront of her he growled at the appoarching demons, demons everywhere around them was coming at them now, Norika just looked at him, confused, she thought he wanted nothing to do with her. Demons came from behind Norika, Norika had killed most of them but more was coming, her sister was on her way with Yuka and Mizuno, they still needed much help. Norika looked around to see Kinko was fighting with her, he had alittle bit of strength to fight, Kinko looked back, demons came from the front pushing him into the corner. Norika saw this and went for a move, but when she did someone came at her, it was Alanna and those two servants Mya and Inukiko, Norika looked at her than went to attack her.

Alanna laughed as she had Mya come after Norika while her and Inukiko attack Kinko. Norika was too smart to fight Mya, she went after Alanna and Inukiko, to keep them away from Kinko while he's wounded, Alanna began to get mad, this girl never gives up. Alanna clawed Norika in her left cheek like how Kinko did but it hurt even more, Norika took it than kept going after Alanna, Alanna turned around and saw Norika running to her. Anger kept rising, she turned her body fully to Norika and hit her, Alanna could take her anytime even with her in her true form, as she hit Norika she went flying to a nearby tree. She hissed in pain as she got back up, she went running toward Alanna again, this made her forget about Kinko and go for Norika first to get her out of the way. She doesn't know how to give up, Alanna ran to her and pushed her back to the tree, getting her while she down she went for a stab, Norika got up and moved out of the way and jumped over her back. Norika got her right there, she bit down on Alanna's shoulder, Alanna growled as she pulled out her sword and swung it at her, she hit Norika in the arm than in the face, a scar formed on her eye where she hit her.

"You never give up do you, little brat,"Alanna growled as she looked at her

_I won't give up, I was taught not to _Norika growled at her, Alanna knew she couldn't speak like she did, she was speaking like an animal

"Well you were taught wrong princess and now your mother or father can't protect you, and your little prince is wounded he can't protect you, you have no one but yourself,"Alanna said as she walked to her

_Don't get your hopes up Alanna, _Some one said from behind her, Alanna turned around to see Akina and Mizuno looking at her, _yeah that's right, you forgot she still has me, where's Kai?_

"He's right behind you,"Kai said from behind her, Akina looked behind her and saw him,"miss me princess."

_Not even_

Akina looked at him than saw he wasn't going for an attack, something was wrong, she kept her eye on him while her and Mizuno walked over to her sister and Kinko. Alanna told him to attack but he wouldn't Alanna went to when she heard him tell her to stop he coul sense Sesshomaru and Rin coming, with the baby while right now a puppy. Kai turned to see Sesshomaru and Rin standing there growling, Kai told all the other demons including Alanna to go back to their hiding spot. Alanna told him that she was staying until she heard a growl come from Sesshomaru. She left leaving everyone there, Rin and Sesshomaru went back to the castle, they noticed they couldn't go in it they ran to the forest with the puppy with them. Norika fell to the ground, Alanna got her good, Akina had walk to her trying to help her up, mizuno helped Kinko when he fell, they were fighting for each other not just to save their butt but the save each other's. Norika got up, she felt something trying to get out of her, Akina felt the same why, what ever it was got out, it was a small blue stone that came from Akina's stomac9, Norika had a small red stone come ot of her from her paw. Akina and Norika looked at the stone then noticed that these stones were just kije their neckilace they got when they were kids, Akina looked more at it and gasp.

This stone looked so familar to her, Mizuno looked at her than saw her ran the direction her parents went, Norika ran right after her leaving the princes alone, Mizuno ran after then leaving Kinko alone now, Kinko had ran right after him but really slow. Kinko caught up minutes after they left, he couldn't walk his wounds were still painful and was causing him lots of pain, Norika looked at him walk up to the group. She still felt bad about what happen, she din't know that she could cause this much pain to him, but what made her even more happy was him helping her. What her mother told her this morning actually worked byr she couldn't be so right, it might take more than just that to bring what they had back. They arrived at a small, small pond north from the castle, Akina spotted her parents next to the pond, her brother was laying right next to her mother. Sesshomaru heard something coming and lifted his head, Norika walked to her parents, Rin looked up to and told them to stay quiet for they would wake up Shinseimaru.

Akina and Norika walked up to their parents and layed down next to them, Kinko and Mizuno walked over to layed down under a small tree. It became very silent, no one talk and Rin was getting tired, Sesshomaru began to feel sleep rise to him. Norika soon broke the silence.

_Mother, father remember how you said we were the chosen ones, well being it does it mean a small stone suppose to come out of us later on in life. _Norika watched her mother lift her head to look at her, Sesshomaru was already looking at her, Rin nodded her head aas she went to answer the question

_So the blasted stone came out, ours came out hours ago, that stone tells the story of why we have this gift, why Lady Sana chose us and not any others demons._ Rin answered her daughters question,as she put her head down again, she continued what she said,_ The white stone that came out of Shinseimaru told us that Lady Sana needed the wind to guide her back to life, the red stone that came from you Norika meant that Lady Sana needed a strong demon to guide her out of war, with your pure heart she gave that to you._

_What about me and you mother?_ Akina asked she looked at her mother than at her father

_The blue stone that came from you Akina meant Lady Sana wanted you to destroy the fire that came apon her, as for the green stone that came from me, the power of earth, she needed me to divide the lands with a heart of gold, to use my power when I was born to bring the lands together but by keeping them apart still. _Rin explained to her daughters, after that she went to go to sleep but before she did she told the story of Lady Sana.

_Over a thousand years ago_

_War was coming, the castle, the four lands, and the people were all in danger, only one person could handle this, could bring it all back together. Lady Sana. She was the queen of all four lands, she brought kindness to everyone that needed it and wanted it. Her sister Alanna wanted nothing more than to destroy her sister and to bring hatred to everyone. Sana she was an angel she believed her sister only needed to relax, she soon realized that her mother that it was a mistake to make Sana the queen but she had no choice, Sana was the heir to the thorne. Sansai, Sana's and Alanna's mother thought about what Alanna her youngest daughter wanted and agreed but they had to get rid of Sana somehow, she knew Sana was way powerful than her now that she was growing old. Alanna told her mother that she could hadle this, all she had to do was go with the plan, at the end Sana queen of kindness will be **DEAD. **Sana heard the plan, her heart broke in pieces, her own blood hated her for being kind and careful to people._

_The day was young, Sana knew war was on it's was of coming, she went to her chambers, she had to make up a plan to keep her lands peaceful without hatred from her sister and mother. She thought up a storm and got something out of it, it came to her about creating stone of everthing she needed to win this war. Water to destroy the fire between hell and earth, water for togetherness, air for guidance back to life, and fire for guidance out of war with a pure heart on mind. She made four stone to represent these four power, a white stone represent air, red stone to represent fire, blue stone to represent water and as for the green stone it represented earth. She gave these stones the power of it's cause, which took most of her power, and she made sure who these stones go to, they weren't born yet but she made sure these four had the stone. Sana put them in a special spot, her heart, when she dies the stones will go to their owner. She than made up another idea, these are for the chosen ones meaning they will need more power what she was giving them now._

_She made special sword but only one was too special, she was going to give the chosen ones these swords, she made sure that the special one went to the power of wind. Mantai the sword of wind, guidance, Motosuwa the sword of death which brought people back from the dead and brought them to death when it's time, Yashima the sword of blood which took blood from those who deserved to die, Toukaidou the sword of lost gods. She smiled as her plan began to work, the sword went with the stones in her heart, Sana felt tired her power was draining now, with her using her power for these things she forgot about the war that was coming. Sana left her chambers and left to the woods, she had to gather demons and humans to help her destroy her sister and mother, what Sana didn't know was that Alanna was following her through the woods, to catch her plan. Sana found at least two hundred demons to fight with her and found fifthy humans, she found spare villagers, monks off duty and priestesses that didn't care what happen to their life._

_Later that day when Sana returned home she saw her mother talking with her sister, they were laughing and talking with each other. Sana walked around them and ran up to her chambers, if only she knew someone that could help her with this war, that's when it came to her Lady Melidei and Lord Tantos her mate. Melidei was a good friend of Sana's and Tantos did almost everything Melidei said. Sana went to leave her room when she felt that her mother was coming, she had to get out of the castle before her mother came up to her room. Sana looked out her window and jumped out, she flew to the ground before she hit it, she spotted the demon dragon Haku from a strange demon village. Sana had no choice but to go to him for help, Haku saw her and was shocked at how she came to him, he was going to her to get his village back to eating the demons and humans that came near their village. Sana watched him look at her in confustion, if he were to say anything if would cause something to happen so she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind a tree in the woods._

_"Haku, I'm so glad that I found you, my mother and sister is going to war with me and I need demons and humans to fight with me, do you know where I can find Lady Melidei and Lord Tantos,"Sana said looking at him_

_"I know she went east, your sister is driving demons out, she drove our village out of business, the demons and humans that came to our village fled,"Haku said while watching Sana's every move_

_"She's trying to get demons to fight with her in war, Haku I need you right now, I need you to help me find Lady Melidei,"Sana said in a sad state, her expression was sad_

_"I'll try, Lady Sana...why are your sister and mother doing this, their your blood?"Haku had to ask, he was confused about what was going on_

_"They hate me, want me to die, Alanna wants the kingdom, she wants to make it whole again,"Sana explained, Haku still didn't get it,"the day when I became queen I divided the land into four lands, with four different lords and ladies, and they were none of them."_

_Sana told Haku that she would explain thing to him when they find Melidei and Tantos, it was a long walk and run, it'll take days and she only had two days before Alanna and her mother Sansai create war. They began their journey, it took all she could to walk, Haku knew she was weak, he hoped that Melidei and Tantos wasn't far from the castle, or Sana's life is in danger. Hours had passed, still no luck in finding Melidei, and night was appoarching they had to rest for tomorrow, Sana wasn't going to give up until she found them. They passed every village and town of demons in the east and still no luck, Haku bet that they left to find a different land to live in, but he just saw them, they should be close from here and they were, just at a river near a small but decent castle. Sana nearly ran to her but Melidei pushed her away from her, she was mad, very mad, something must of happened. Sana saw Nanamui behind Melidei, she looked so scared. Melidei and Tantos went to walk around Haku and Sana before they heard his voice, he had reason to bring her with him. She told him that she wanted nothing to do with Sana anymore, nor him if he was with her_

_"Wait Melidei, I've came here for your help,"Sana pleaded as she saw Melidei stopped and turned to her_

_"Sana finally needs help, go to someone else, I'm not helping a backstabber,"Melidei said and went to walk again when she heard Haku this time_

_"Melidei stop, Sana is telling the truth, Alanna has done this to you not her,"Haku said which made Melidei laugh_

_"Your just saying that because you like her, get a life Haku,"Melidei said walking away_

_"Melidei wait, I really do need you, Alanna and my mother is going to war with me, I came for your help to destroy them,"Sana said as she went to walk to her_

_"The Sana I knew wouldn't let this happen, the Sana I knew wouldn't take a life but give a life if she could,"Melidei told her,"your not the same Sana, your so kind but now you want to destroy your family over a war, pathetic use of a **Lady."**_

_Pathetic use of a **Lady**, I can't believe you Melidei, your a ...a pathetic use of a friend,"Sana almost cried, it was heartbroken that her best friend didn't believe her or want to help her, that's when she realized she wore her best friend neckilace she gave her years ago,"I won't be needing this anymore Melidei, nor do I need you as a friend, goodbye, this will be the last time you see me."Sana threw the neckilace on the ground and walked away with Haku_

_Melidei looked at down at the neckilace and gasped at how old it was and how long Sana had it, Melidei told her if she never wore the neclilace it meant she never cared about her friendship. Melidei picked up the neckilace, a tear fell from her face, Sana was telling her the truth and now with her attitude acting this way she just lost a friend that needed help. Sana walked into the woods crying her friend that she nearily grew up with didn't believe her, Haku trailed behind her giving them space. Haku had remember the day he met Sana and Melidei, it was at least six years ago, he walked in on them while they were talking about Tantos, he had heard the Melidei had a dream to become his, all his. He thought it was dumb because he saw Tantos and he was mean, and plus what was a lady doing like a demon with almost no life, Haku thought if Tantos knew what was going on he would hate her. Haku told Tantos and too his surprise Tantos like Melidei too, that's how Melidei became Tantos mate, after that he noticed that she barely hung out with Sana anymore but Sana didn't care as long as he friend was happy, that was the first time he saw her cry because her friend cared more about her mate then her friend that knew her, her whole life._

_Sana looked behind her and saw Haku was walking very slow behind her, Sana looked forward and saw a tree and decided to climb it. As Sana climbed it, a strange feeling came to her, it was like demons and humans were connecting, it was a small feeling but Sana knew someone with great power was coming. Sana climbed to the top of the tree, she saw humans walking around in lines, she knew who was doing this and this person could help her with her war. Saki, a controlling demon, she controlled demons and humans, she controlled demons to feed on other demons and used humans to for the lands, she used more uses for them but they were heard to describe. Sana formed a small small apon her lips, one thing crossed her mind, war was in two days and Saki looked so far, Sana looked over to the humans and saw one of them told their leader that she was spying. Now those humans came running to her and Haku, demons came running to the tree also, Sana went to climb down when she saw her sister._

_Her flesh and blood spying on her, Alanna disappeared from the sight, Sana's anger rose, her sister hated her that much to kill her, as for her mother who knows why her mother hates her. Sana climbed down from the tree, she saw the leader of those humans and demons walking to her, it wasn't Saki, Saki was walking right behind her, she looked human, why would Saki have a human leader to watch over her demons and humans, she reconized that human. It was...was Shuyuki, the human that she freed years ago from a strange demon the appoarched her lands. Poor Shuyuki, she's too young to be near demons and humans together, but they were all being controlled by Saki no one can do anything. Saki and Shuyuki appoarched Sana with a small on there face, Saki told the group to stop there sos he could talk to Sana alone._

_"Sana, it's a pleasant day to see you here in the forest every demon was forced to stay."Saki said in a hard core tone_

_"Saki, it's wonderful to see you again, I need your help,"Sana said looking at her, when she went to continue she heard Saki's voice calling for someone_

_"Hoshino, watch over the group make sure Shuyuki and the others don't escape from my grasp or spell,"Saki yelled to male demon behind the others,"take them to the river, I'll meet you there."she watched as the demon took the group to the river,"Now where were we, oh yes we were talking about war, I heard about it, your devilish sister is spreading the word across the land, I already told my group that war was coming and that we were going to fight against Alanna and your mother Sansai."_

_"Thank you Saki, I hoped you would, Melidei won't be attending this war, she thinks I cause this pain to the land, to make her move from her castle, to make demons leave their home,"Sana said to her, _

_"I sensed something was wrong Sana, you lost most of your power creating these stones,"Saki held up a light of magic, it showed the stones that she created,"lost your power to these sword also,"again she held up her magic, it revealed the swords she made,"you won't win without power Sana, but I have faith in you, you are queen of these lands, queen of the Chosen Valley, I will help you through these Sana,"Saki looked at Sana, she seemed sad,she knew she won't win but she still had to fight for what right,"here Sana, I never thought I had to give it to you, but if you do die in battle before you black out throw these in the air and say who you want them to go to, but in your heart, the chosen ones to help bring your soul back in thousands of years."Saki held up four neckilaces, and a jewel._

_"I don't know what to say but thank you Saki for everything, I want you to know that my power has weaken to its length, I'll be dead by tomorrow if I can't win back my power."_

_"Sana, don't be foolish...in thoses neckilaces and in that jewel I had gave you has part of my power in it, you'll live until the war, if you don't kill Sansai or Alanna then my power will vanish and you'll be dead, my power will stay in the jewel until the chosen one you gave most of your power dies, I die along with it."Saki said than disappeared_

_Sana now understood what Saki was talking about, Sansai and Alanna held her heart held her in her on will, if Sana dies Saki won't but if her power int he jewel dies because of her strongest chosen one on which was earth dies, Saki goes with her. Sana looked around and saw Haku no where in sight, he must have left her when she went to talk to Saki, or he could have left to find some help for the war that was appoarching. Sana went walking the direction back to the castle, it would take all her strenght to fight in the war, it would take all her strenght to walk back to her home. She herself knew that her sister and her mother knew she was on her way home back to the castle. She found her self looking face to face with Haku and Alanna, she could see how hurt Haku looked. Sana backed away from them,she knew that Alanna was controlling him, she knew that Alanna wanted her to use the rest od HER power, not Saki's because she knew that Alanna never knew about it._

_Sana went to walk away when she smelt blood, it wasn't Alanna's blood and she knew that for sure, it was Haku's, she turned to se if Haku was okay. Haku was on the floor bleeding, Alanna stood before him laughing, she kicked him to hear him hiss. Sana ran to him, when she crashed right into a barriar, she didn't feel the barriar near, she felt some aura but it wasn't a barriar. Sana tried breaking through the barriar but it didn't budge, Sana used all the strenght she had to break the barriar, her strenght couldn't break it, but she couldn't afford to lose Haku to her sister. Alanna stepped out the barriar leaving Haku in it, she walked to her older sister(yeah if you never knew but Alanna is Sana's younger sister, that's why Sana got the title) Sana looked at Alanna walk near her. Alanna jumped over Sana and told her that if she couldn't kill her now than Haku was done for, or unless she could break her barriar, than something came to her, someone broke her barriar. Alanna looked behind her and saw Saki helping Haku up, she saw Haku wipe his blood from his lip, than growled. Alanna ran to Saki, before she could get to the bariar, Sana tripped her, Alanna fell to the ground then looked at her sister._

_Sana walked over to Haku and Saki, she had told Haku and Saki that they could stay at her castle well she prepared for war. Saki wanted to decline her offer but she had to get ready, so she told Sana that she'll stay. Hoshino was in charge of the group for the night, and plus she knew that Hoshino had a thing for Shuyuki, and she wanted them to take care of the group. Saki, Sana and Haku walked to the castle, Haku felt like he was going to throw-up, but he held it in. Arriving at the castle they walked into the huge but decent castle, Saki already knew where she was to stay so she didn't need Sana to show her, Haku hasn't been at the castle for quite some time, so he didn't know where to stay, Sana showed him to a room next to the kitchen and dinning room. Sana and Saki went to the fight grounds, to prepare for the war, when they arrived they saw Sansai looking at them, Sansai was blocking the gates to the fighting ground. Sana tried to move around when she felt Sansai slap her. They scartch her which made her fall to the ground._

_"Going somewhere Sana,"Sansai said as she looked at Saki rush to her feet_

_"What the hell is wrong with you Sansai,"Saki said knowing talking to her that way wasn't good,"she's your daughter, what's your problem,"_

_"I forbid you to call me by that name Saki, am Lady Sansai to you, and for my actions I don't have to explain them to you,"Sansai said as she went to hit Saki but to her surprise Saki grabbed her hand before that could happen_

_"I won't allow you to slap me Sansai, and for my actions, I call you anything I could ever call you,"Saki said as she helped Sana up, than they both walked away_

_"Saki war is coming close now, I won't be surprised if you died,"Sansai whispered to herself, she saw her other daughter come to her with news,"what is it Alanna,"_

_"Well, destroying the best villages of both demon and human is completed, I destroyed the castle that Melidei stayed in and she thought Sana did it so her being in the war is not in the question."Alanna continued,"Sana is going to be in a rude awakening, Haku, her told to be lover is injured, he might not be attending the war, but I can finish him if you want mother,"she watched her mother nodded her head,"demons and humans fled from the distantance, I doubt if one demon or human would show their face at this war,"_

_"Very good, and as for Haku, kill him, make him suffer, make Sana suffer,"Sansai said while walking away with an evil grin on her face_

_Alanna left, Sansai went to the castle and to the room Sana put Haku in, she was surprised that Sana put a barriar around to room, she destroyed the barriar and went inside the room. Haku was laying in the bed, he was awake but had his eyes closed, Sansai disappeared when she felt her daughter and Saki come into the room. Haku had told Sana and Saki that Sansai was in the room, Sana knew her mother wouldn't show her face in here if she was here, so she didn't bother calling for her. Alanna was already going to head toward the room when she saw Sansai appearing from the front of the door, she told Alanna that she was going to war with Sana NOW! Alanna was surprised, she followed her mother to the master bedrooms, they walked into the room, Alanna had her battling cloths on but her mother had to get her armor. Sana had sensed that her mother was going to schedule the war today insteed of tomorrow or whenever, Saki knew and got ready, she told Sana to het ready while she watched Haku._

_Sana went to her room and went to her closet, she got on a white dress with red and black armor that went over it, while high heels, and lip gloss. Saki just felt like wearing a black dress, same with Alanna and Sansai. Sana walked back into Haku's room, she saw him and Saki up getting ready to fight, they all walked out of the room and out the castle, when they walked out they saw so many demons facing them. Demons everywhere came at them Sana jumped in the air and killed the ones in the air, she saw her demon dragons flying in the air waiting for her to call them. Sana called for them and they came, Katana and Mitsuki her two headed awiting demon came, Sana clibe on their back and flew into the sky. She spotted Alanna waiting for her in the air, she had dark magic circling around her, she threw dark evil balls at her, she told Katana and Mitsuki to dodge all the balls cause if they were to get hit by them their fall to the ground; hurt. the dragons rode Sana to her sister dodging as many dark balls coming to them, Alanna laughed as she threw more of her magic at her sister and her annoyign pets._

_Sana jumped off the dragons back, she floated in the air like Alanna, she came flying to her with the strenght she could fight with. She felt as though the world was crashing down on her, like the world never wanted her. Alanna had her dark, evil yet powerful power come to Sana with full ablity, the dark magic came crashing into her making her fall to the ground, she was already losing to her sister, her yonger sister. Alanna caught her in a black ball tht devoured her power, she could feel her power come into her, Sana used all the power that Saki gave her to destroy the black ball. When she did she fell, and this time she did hit the ground. Alanna flew down to the ground to finish her sister off, when haku came in her way, he wanted to protected to protect Sana, but she told him that this was faith. He watched as Alanna finished her, he felt as though he lost her and her did, Alanna killed her with the power she got from Sana, she killed her with her own power._

_Saki ran to her, she fell at Sana's feet crying, Haku sat down next to her wanting to cry but couldn't. He saw Melidei crying behind a bush near the castle, if only he had killed Alanna before she killed Sana, Melidei walked over to the dead body and Saki, Haku looked at her, tears fell from her eyes. Alanna laughed but she forgot something, Sana had gave her lands to Sukiya, gave everything to her except the four lands that she divided, those were all given away, this made Alanna mad. Sukiya had the lands hich included the Chosen Valley. The night went by, Sansai hadn't showed herself from the castle, the castle was now in the Chosen Valley, so Sukiya had demons remove her and Alanna from the area. The forbidded them to ever come back, believe they would. Sansai died three years later living Alanna to live for her self, it hurt her that her mother died, she never once wanted it to happen. Sansai became really sick, and mad over what she had caused, her sickness became worse when Alanna mentioned Sana's name._

_Years on Haku and Saki died, they both mated to two different people that they didn't love, someone that just came into their life. Haku wanted to give his life to Sana, to make her his, to give her wonderful children but she died before that happened so he moved on. He mated with some demoness named Sae, she was lovely but not as lovely as Sana, they had one child they named her after Sana for a memory. As for Saki she mated to a beautiful demon named Hargos, he was a flaming demon bird that had loved Saki for all the wrong reasons, for the children part they had none. Sukiya kept Saki, Haku and Sana in a private graveyard, their bodies were right next to each others, everyone, I mean everyone cried at their funeral. Sana, Haku's daughter became his keeper and took care of her mother who died months after his funeral, she was alone now. Haku and Sae died from a terrible cold, Saki died form fighting her feeling off, fighting off her magic to a powerful demon, he never wanted to kill her but she pushed him to._

_Sana and Sana, the daughter of Haku and Sae, and Sana the memorable ruler of the four lands, one died of her own power and the other one lived as a great warrior. Every now and then did she go and see her father and mothers grave, she knew that her father never wanted her mother but she also knew that he needed to o on with his life and find a mate and have a child to care for. Sukiya named Sana(Haku's daughter) the warroir of the land, she was to take vare of them all but she had declined, she didn't want to die from the sickness that spreaded around the country, she wanted to explore for herself and find a mate and have wonderful children._

_End of the Flashback of a thousand years_

That story made Akina and Norika crying, Kinko had left when they got to the part of Sana's death, Norika got up and took the stone in her mouth and walked away fom the group. She heard something about it she broke the stone the night moon will go away to her and the other except the ones who had their stones. Sukiya told her and the others that if they all broke the stone and brought their powers together, Sana would come back, she had to them that the only reason why they had the night moon was because of her, but she told them it was like a small curse that can be broken easily. If they brought the stone all together the royal family would turn back into their human bodies. Norika went to a pond to find Kinko was already there, he was in the water trying to catch fish, Norika walked over to the pond and sat down playing with the stone. Kinko had looked at her, he was curious if she was mad still, he was going to test her but didn't want to go back home dead.

Norika played with her stone that came form her body, she tried bitting it and throwing it against the trees but it wouldn't break, she than remembered what the story said, that her power lad within the stone. The only way to break it was to use her powers on it, she did that and the stone was broken, she was back in her normal body and Kinko was too. She felt much stronger now. Everyone was surprised at what happen and did the same thing, Akina and Rin broke their, and Shinseimaru broke his after they broke theirs. The nightmoon is gone for good, and now they didn't have to fight in those bodies, they can fight in their human badies, Norika looked at her family arrive at the pond her and Kinko stayed by. Akina and Mizuno ran to Norika but this time Norika pushed them away, she didn't want this to happen again, she didn't want Kinko mad at her again, she thought of him first. Everyone walked back to the castle Mizuno and Akina stayed at the pond to catch their fish for dinner, Rin and Sesshomaru took Shinseimaru into the castle to rest, it was a long day for them all, Alanna going to expect them in their demon forms.

Norika and Kinko well you know they had nothing to talk about anymore, it was like they had spilt up, forgot about what good memories they had. Norika went her ways and he went his. Neither one wanted this to happen but both caused it, one yelled and one cared, it wasn't meant to be then, neither one wanted to tell their feeling and what hurt them. Norika went to the battle field to pratice for battle, she wanted to test her power on demons that came to the field, she didn't want to hurt them unless they went to far. Norika saw two battling demoness, it seems neither on was hurt, they must have been praticing. Norika walked more into the fields, when she noticed that the two demoness stopped fighting, they needed a break but they surely didn't look like they did, they looked at Norika and smiled. Norika smiled back as she walked over to them both, they all went to sit under a palm tree, next to the field.

"You look just like Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru,"One of them said looking at Norika as she sat down

"Yes you look much like them,"The second one said as she looked at the other demoness and Norika

"Well, I am their daughter, Princess Norika but Norika for short when no ones around but my sister and the other princes,"Norika told them, she felt like her fire power was rising

"Yes, the gifted one of fire, I have something for you but I cannot give until you all are together,"One said as she looked at Norika, they knew all about her and her family,"I'm Hada, and that's Akkedo, she has something for Akina."

"Very nice to meet you Hada and Akkedo, my sister is at the pond gathering food for dinner, one of the princes Mizuno is helping her,"Norika said looking at them than got up,"sorry but I must get back to the castle,"

"We'll come with you Princess,"Akkedo said as she too got up waiting for Hada to get up,"I would love to see you sister, and your family,"

"Yes, we haven't seen your mother or father since you were born, Akina met us before when she was way younger,"Hada told her,"hows Shinseimaru, he's well right, Na and Kashima wants to see him and your mother."

"Their both well, Shinseimaru is gifted as always, he's growing more power within him, he's not like a regular pup you have ever seen, as his sister I say he's getting pretty powerful,"Norika said as they arrived at the castle, she saw Kinko sitting in front of the castle as if he was waiting for her

Norika, Hada and Akkedo walked into the castle passing Kinko, Norika felt bad walking past him without saying hi or if he was okay. Rin and Sesshomaru stayed in their room with Shinsemaru to protect him, Akina and Mizuno was giving the fish to the cook, as for Kinko well you know he's sad. Norika told Hada and Akkedo to stay in the main hall while she told her parents about Hada and Akkedo, she walked up stairs and to the tower, it takes awhile for her to get to the tower because of so many stair cases. She reached their room, she saw her mother sitting in the wooden rocking chair holding Shinseimaru in her arms while singing him to sleep, she saw her father on the bed reading scrolls and books. Sesshomaru looked up at his daughter and told her to come in and not to let the air out of the room, Rin stopped rocking and looked at her. Norika told her parents that Hada and Akkedo was where to see them and to look at Shinseimaru, immeditly Rin got up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him down the stair cases.

Norika laughed as she saw her father try to grab his hand back but Rin didn't let him, she hurried down stairs to see Hada and Akkedo. Sesshomaru signed as they finally made it down those stairs cases than down the stairs to the main hall, he saw the two demoness waiting for them to come down, the two girls giggled as they saw Sesshomaru trying to take back his hand. Hada gasped as she saw the baby in Rin's hands, Akkedo looked at how cute he was, if only he was a bit older around her age. Rin greeted the two and showed them to the dinning hall, reaching it they walked to their chairs, Akina sat next to Mizuno and Akkedo, Rin sat next to Sesshomaru and Hada, Na sat next to Akkedo and Kashima. Norika went to her chair and noticed that Kinko was nowhere in sight and it worried her, even with him mad at her she still cared about him. Norika excused herself from the table and walked outside, she didn't see him anywhere, she walked over to the battle field and saw him practicing, she saw he was still limping from the wounds she infected him with.

She wanted to walk away, she couldn't she cared to much about him, she walked over to the field, she saw him look at her, she smiled as she walked more closer to him. Kinko stopped praticing and looked at her, he saw her walk past him, he grabbed her hand before she could continue where she was going, he pulled her closer to him. She looked at him in confusion, something was wrong, that's what she thought, she had thought that he hated her for what happen which she still don't understand why he is mad at her. Norika looked at him as he went to let her hand go.

"Princess...I'm...sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that,"Kinko said as she saw her fcae had confusion all over it,"you see the only reason why I treated you like thta because after the battle your sister and Mizuno..."

"I get it, but it hurt my feelings of how you treated me, yelling, shouting, and slaming the door in my face,"Norika said as she looked at him

"No Princess you don't get it, I never once thought about what you thought about this, I didn't think about how it was going to affect you, I really am sorry..."Kinko had gently whispered, he wasn't used to apologies, he normally stayed away from them, even when he did something wrong he never apologized to that person, but to him Norika meant something to him he would have never said those words to her if he didn't mean it

Norika still didn't get it, he never explained why he did it, or if what she did affected him, her tending his wounds, her staying so close to him and with him. Kinko had not let her hand go and she had to get the crops from the field and collect them before winter came in a few days, it was her job, Akina and Mizuno had to hunt for the meat in their meal. Norika tried grabbing her hand back from his when she felt him pull her closer to his body, the heat rose from his body to hers. Kinko had wrapped one arm around her waist the and other one layed apon her chin, he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers. At first it surprised her, it surprised himself for the moment until he realized what he just done. Norika just stood there as he kissed her, he pulled away from her a couple seconds later. A few bushes away was Rin and Sesshomaru, they had been looking for her to see if she had the crop for the winter when they encountered them that close.

"How adorable,"Rin quietly whispered as she pushed herself and Sesshomaru behind a tree so they didn't see them

"Adorable not the word, their opposites, Norika is gental and Kinko he's like a killer at night,"Sesshomaru told her, he looked at Rin she didn't look very happy right there

"Were opposites, I'm gental, pure hearted, as for you I don't know, you almost killed me, so your just like Kinko if he's a killer at night,"Rin snapped at him

"Don't compare me to him, I stopped killing for fun, I only do it when someone insults or tries to attack my family,"Sesshomaru told her, he could feel her anger rise, with that her temper began to get in a bad mood

"Ha, Sesshomaru have you not seen what he does to her it makes her..."Before she could finish she heard a deep growl coming from him

"What he makes her grow pain within her heart, he caused her pain that she never wanted or never knew why he did it,"Sesshomaru had let out a strong, deep growl which didn't do anything to Rin, she had heard that growl many times and she always ignores it,"I won't have her hurt in anyway."

"It's her life, she chooses what she want, I was as determined of my thought and what I wanted when I was her age, she's young she makes mistakes and she fixes them, we can't control her life anymore, it's depends on what she wants."Rin yelled, she had noticed that Norika and Kinko wasn't there anymore but what she didn't know was that Norika was behind a tree across from them

"She'll do what I want her to do, and now I forbid her to see him again,"Sesshomaru had once again snapped at her

Rin backed away shaking her head as she spoke,"You can't do that, she'll never, I mean never forgive you, it'll hurt her."

"Not as much as he had hurt her,"Sesshomaru said, he couldn't get her to agree with it, but it didn't matter, the matter was now out of the subject,"if I have to than I will keep her in the castle."

"That's a foolish choice, she'll hate you, and you can't have her do that,"Rin yelled but she didn't get to him,"fine then don't come running to me when you find out that your daughter hates you, it'll be your problem not mine."

Rin walked away from him. Sesshomaru had stayed out in the open for awhile longer before going back inside. Norika came out from the trees when she saw her parent walk different directions. Tears came crashing down on her face, her father didn't like the idea of her and Kinko being together, her mother did but he didn't. Norika ran from clearing to clearing, making sure she stayed away from her family, the castle and Kinko. Running into the forest she sensed someone had been following her, she quickly climbed a nearby tree. Coming to the top of the tree, she jumped from different trees to get away, she recognized the scent. It was Akina. Had she been following her from the beganing? Had she heard about the fight with their parents? Questions ringed though her head, nothing made sense, like why her father thought Kinko is a killer of the night, or why he doesn't want her near him.

All these thoughts had distrubed her, more and more question were waiting to be answered and more and more answers had to connect with the question. Norika sat in the tree not even thinking about if Akina would follow her to this tree and bug her, it didn't matter anymore, her life was going to be destroyed because of a small fight. Tears began to come back to her, none of them would fall from her face, they stayed where they were. She again sensed Akina coming near her, she didn't fled, run or jump from a different tree, she couldn't run from something that was about to happen. To her it was like death was coming apon her, fire wanted to burn through everything that was around including Akina. Akina walked up to her and sat down, when she smelt fire she felt as though Norika didn't mean what she was doing but it has happened. Fire came to Akina, she had blown it out with water, more and more fire formed around her, her water power might not be able to help her this time. Akina flipped off the tree that burned of wood.

Norika looked down, she felt tears coming down her cheeks, maybe destroying would help but it didn't. Akina tried agin to put the fire out but the tree burned more and more, nothing could stop it but Norika or probably a dragon. That's right Kinko had skillful skills on fire, it may work since she knew Norika likes him. Akina ran away from the burning tree and to the village, the village was burning down to, it wasn't becase of Norika either. Akina looked around and saw Kinko trying to confirm the fire, nothing from his skills worked either, something was wrong. Mizuno had ran through the forest which was now burning to pieces, he was lucky to get out of there without getting hurt. Rin smelt fire from the room and looked out the window, she saw her eldest daughter trying to confirm the fire, and saw her youngest daughter creating the fire in the forest. She knew that something was commanding her to do this, something that had to do with the conversation she had with Sesshomaru; the big fight and argument.

Norika tried calming down, nothing worked either, she had stopped the fire but she couldn't put it out. Something was flying through her, like the stone that came out of her eariler. Hada and Akkedo came out of the castle looking at the fire burning most of the trees in the forest and near the clearing, where they hunted. Two other ladies came out from the castle also, Norika had recognized them as Na and Kashima. They all walked to the middle of the forest in between the fire on the left and the fire on the right, they all stood in a circle. Na stood facing the castle tower where Shinseimaru was, Akkedo faced Akina while in the circle, Kashima faced toward Rin and Hada faced Norika. Putting their left hand in the air, they had the four powers circling above them. Na used the wind to give Shinseimaru the rest of his power, Akkedo had water rising from the floor into the air, the water came crashing into Akina's body. Hada had circled Norika with the rest of her fire power, and as for Rin, Kashima had vines and thorns go into Rin, that made the rest of her power.

Everyone looked amazed when Akina and Norik stopped the fire right after they gained their ultimate power. The fire had calmed down, Norika and Akina swiped it away, the wood had been restored, with Rin's help she used her earth power to renew the plants and the forests. The forest was restored a few hours later, the burnt wood on the floor had been cleaned up, Akina threw the wood in the hut where they stored the wood for a fire. Norika helped here and there, she wanted to keep distance from both her father and Kinko, she helped Akina bring the wood to the hut. Hours later the forests and the village was cleared up and restored back to normal, Rin was tried and had to get some sleep, she had lots of things to do tomorrow, she had heard demons north from the village talking about a small village that had demons and humans working on it, as if they were training for a battle. They had seen a dark magic witch, she was a demon though, she had two servants that followed her and did whatever she said, they only wore white, as for the demoness she only wore black.

Rin walked up stairs and to her room in the castle, she had walked with Akina for awhile until Mizuno came to say goodnight. Norika told her that she was going to stay outside for awhile longer. Walking into the room she saw that Sesshomaru was nowhere in the room, she ignored the fact that she cared if he was in the room or not. Walking to the closet she put on a blue nightgown and a dark blue robe over it, it was going to be a cold night tonight. She closed the door and went to the bed, laying in the bed she layed on her side, all the way at the end of the bed. She grabbed a book from her dresser and opened it, she read for a while when she saw the door swing open. Sesshomaru walked into the room and almost slamming the door, Rin looked up as she saw him walk to closet and shut the door, she looked back down at the book. She heard the door reopen but she didn't bother looking up this time, walking to the bed Sesshomaru layed down on his side of the bed. He turned off the lights, when he went to go to sleep he saw that the lights came back on.

He had noticed she turned the light on, he turned them off again but she turned them back on, he was annoyed at how she was acting. He turned them back off and he knew she was going to try and turn them back on, so when she went to turn them on he grabbed her hand in his and pushed them away from the lights. Rin struggled to get her arm back, he kept them away from the lights and pinned them above her. She had told him that she'll keep them off then, but he didn't listen he knew that she needed the light to look through the books about the war with Sana, Alanna and her mother Sansai. She struggled even harder to get away, and get off the bed, her hands were pinned to the bed post, she could have easily kicked him off her if it wasn't for his body height when he crawled apon her. Her struggles stopped when he let go of her hands, with her hands free she could push him off her but he knew she wouldn't. He knew that right when he let go of her hands she would have fliped him over to get up, and she didn't she just looked at him.

As Rin looked at him, she saw him leaning down to her, she knew what he was about to do, she would have allowed it if she wasn't mad at him. This time she did push him off her, if they had became any closer she'll lose this battle. He watched her push him off her, he was so sure that she'll go with what he was going to do. She pushed him all the way off her, and went to gt up, before she could even get away from the bed, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pushed her back on the bed and under him. Her struggles didn't began just yet she was going to wait to see waht he was going to do. He kept a firm grip on her, making sure she didn't try to get away this time or try to push him away, one hand stayed on her waist and the other hand kept her hands above her head. That's when looked up at him, she was under Sesshomaru, no hands or legs to push him or flip him off her. Sesshomaru again began to lean down on her, he was going to make sure he won this battle, knowing that it won't change her mind about what happen in the clearing with their argument. He leaned down before he kissed her he looked at her and laughed, then whispered in her ear that he won.

Rin looked at him laugh at her than noticed his lips coming softly on hers, this wasn't over yet, he didn't win that fast, she tried getting away from the kiss when she felt his hand hold her chin up in the kiss. This time she couldn't get away and he knew, she knew it, nothing was going to ruin their fun, when he felt that it was time to increase the kiss, he made it faster and alot harder on her lips. He made it that it wouldn't bruise or hurt her but he wanted her to know her place as his mate, the decisions that he makes is for the best of them. She what he was doing, she knew this couldn't keep going or he'll automatically win, she wanted to push him away, her strength wouldn't do it though. She bit down on his lip, it drew bits of blood but not to bruise his lip either, her fangs had brushed against his lip trying to get his attention and she did. She had told him that he won, just don't be rough on her anymore, he didn't stop the kiss that had been rough against her lips.

After a minute of kissing her, he went down to her neck and softly kissed it, he nibbled on the mark from her shoulder, the mark that he made on their mating night. Moving back up to her neck, he planted kisses all down her neck, he could feel Rin breathing harder now, he could feel her bodies desire. Rin knew what he was making an move on what her body wanted, she had a thought about their earlier fight, Norika should make her own choice about what she wanted. It just hurt her for some reason, in her child life she made mistakes that risked lives and killed lives, she fixed it, stopped doing what she had wanted to do and went on, forgot about it, what was done was done. When she tried to kill Inuyasha for the shikon jewel she realized it affected her life badly, a few things would have stayed the same, her mothers death might have not happened that night, her sisters death seven years after her mother's death might have not happened if she didn't run into Sesshomaru and mate with him that night. She wouldn't have mated with him and had her two daughters, and the son she always wanted, she would have been living her castle in the northern lands with her servants all alone and lonely.

Rin soon felt tears wanting to fall from her eyes, she couldn't let them fall right infront of Sesshomaru, it would tell him something waas wrong and they would again began arguing about the same things. Sesshomaru had felt something was wrong with her, he thought it was something that happened earlier with their fight, he stopped kissing her neck and leaned in her ear telling her that they'll talk about it later or in the morning, while telling her that he caressed her cheek as he soon felt small tears cominng down. She wasn't able to hold them, he wiped them away and kissed her telling her that it'll be alright, nothing like what happen when they first talked about it was going to happen. Tears stops, the kiss also stopped, she felt better now. She looked up at him, coming close to him she kissed him, she normally let him kiss her but tonight's was different, she felt him kiss her back as he let her hands from his grasp and her let go of her waist. Their night was just beganing.

Norika stayed outside looking around, she was thinking that she should stay out there for the whole night, feeling guilt for her parents argument. She never wanted her father to disagree, she never thought that her mother would have stood up for her like that, what she thought was the most one that bother, was why did her father think Kinko was a killer at night. She jumped from a branch she had been sitting on for quite some time, she went walking in the woods, she saw a few figures by the pond close from the castle, it was two dragon demons and Kinko. KINKO! What would he be doing at this time at night? Norika looked at the figure that layed beside one of the demons and the firgure that layed in Kinko's claws. She smelt blood from one of them, she could see blood falling from the demon in Kinko's claws, scratches and scars layed apon his face. She hide behide the tree, making sure no one saw her she looked to the side and looked at them all seeing what they were doing. She could see Kinko twist his wrist, the demons neck snapped, she saw that the demon began to die with the snap of his neck.

It shocked her, Kinko the man that she says the loves killed someone for almost no reason. She heard them tell the demon that layed on the floor that it was him that was going to be next, she heard them say that, he had a agreement with him that if they didn't bring the fish or the meat for them to eat their dead. He's doing this because of food, then she heard someone say that they had been waiting for a package from the Southern Lands from the queen stating that Kinko was to stay there until she told him to came back, the package was no delivered and they had until yesterday. Norika looked a bit longer until she felt that one of the dragon caught her scent, it came to Kinko, they told him that they had a spy. Kinko sniffed the air and found out who it was, he gasped at how she began running. The dragons went to after her when Kinko stopped them and went after her himself. Norika ran through trees and to the castle, she noticed Kinko running after her and tried to catch her. Her father was right, Kinko killed a man at the time when to moon came, he truely was a killer at night.

Norika ran into her room and slammed the door on Kinko, he backed away from the door, he realized that it hurt her that he killed someone. He knew there was rumors going around the land that he was the night killer or the killer at night, he never thought of how she just might find out that the rumors were true. Akina saw the whole thing when she went to her room, Kinko went to walk past her when she suddenly grabbed his hand and turned him around to face her than let his arm go.

"What happened? What did you do to her?"Akina questioned him, in a small growl

"She found out the truth,"Kinko whispered

"Found out, found out what,"Akina said as she looked at him

"What I do at night, the rumors are true to her now,"Something in his voice was sad and ungreatful for what her did,"she knows I'm a killer at night if I didn't get what I wanted."

"Please tell me she didn't witness you killing someone,"Akina said softly

"She did,"Kinko said as he looked at Akina,"I didn't mean to have her witness a death of a man, my servants would have killed her if I didn't stop them, they knew someone wa watching and coulding have it spreading around so they went to go after her."

"You...bastard,"Akina yelled,"if you really cared about her you wouldn't have done this, you knew from the start that she was pure hearted, you knew that she would stand up for someone, just like she did outside the castle...I can't believe you."

He said nothing, she told the truth, he knew that she would never take a life unless she had to, thinking about it something came to him, she just like Sana. Norika gave a damn about everything and everybody, she was gifted with a kind, pure heart. Now he understood why she was mad, he understood that she had feeling too, knowing all this he walked away. He was going to talk to her later, he had to tell her, he did it not for meat but to him it was fun to take a life. Walking away from the castle, he walked back to the forests that he took a life infront of the woman that he said he loved. Meanwhile Sesshomaru had been looking out the window, he saw his daughter run from him, he smelt the blood of a demon and didn't cre if he died. He knew that norika found out the truth about Kinko and now she has to face it, he knew it too, what Rin had said to him earlier that morning was her speaking the truth.

Morning came everybody except Rin and Norika was asleep, Norika couldn't sleep and as for Rin she just now woke up. She woke up to be in her blue robe and not her nightgown, she knew what went down last night, she had put the robe on so she didn't have to be cold at night. She got up and walked to the window, she saw Norika standing on a bridge on the rails, glowing fire. She saw the fire only settled apon her, she walked away from the window and walked to the closet, grabbing a fresh blue dress, she put it on and walked out in her blue heels. She walked right back to the window, Sesshomaru had woke up after her, he got out of bed and went to Rin near the window. Wrapping his arms around her, he started telling her what happened between Norika and Kinko, he could feel her body tensing, she had to know the truth also. After telling her that she excused herself from the room and ran outside the castle, she saw Norika look at her than got off the bridge and ranin the woods. Rin looked at her than ran after her.

Rin went running after Norika, something bad must have happened when Norika came in last night, she never acts like this, unless someone has hurt her. Running into a dark clearing Rin and Norika stopped at the sound of demons apporching them. Rin and Norika felt someone behind them and didn't waste anytime to try and hit them. Demons from everywhere came from corners and trees, from bushes and streams, they all surrounded Rin and Norika. The leader of this pack was tall yet stupid, he was a good and wise leader her could smell Sesshomaru's scent on her and Norika. The demon leader was a cat demon, he had long back hair that stopped at his waist, blue eyes. Her had been wearing a black kimono. He went walking up to the two, Rin gave him a evil glare, telling him to back off.

_Steady Norika, when he comes forward trip him, but watch your back _Rin growled to her

_Alright_

Norika watched the leader walk forward to her, she kept aneye on him, making sure he didn't do anything that he'll regret doing. The demon came walking to her slowly, he was right infront of Norika when she went to trip him. He fell but demons all around came running to her, Rin noticed this and ran to her aid, she killed many demons but there was to many and her alone can't handle it. The demons came running to Rin and Norika, they had hit them both to the floor than chained them, Norika went to use her fire power to get them away from her when she heard her mother growl to her again.

_Not yet Norika, they'll kill you if you do, wait until I give you a signal_

_Yes mother,_ Norika had said in a small growl, she looked in the trees and saw someone looking at her from the trees, it was Kinko,_ Kinko_

_Stay in there princess, I'm going to get your father, _Kinko had whispered to her in a low growl then left

Rin had noticed Norika had tears falling from her eyes, she knew that she saw Kinko. The demons pulled Norika and Rin out of that clearing and to a smal village far east from the castle, making sure that no one was following them, the leader and demons threw the two into a cell. Meanwhile Kinko ran through the trees trying to get back, he had noticed that his wounds reopened but he forgot about them, he didn't care about them right now. He got to the castle when he saw Akina and Mizuno talking under a tree, he ran past them and into the castle. The castle was silent, you couldn't anything, no one was there, he ran out of the castle and to the training field where he saw Sesshomaru sitting under a tree. Kinko went running to him, Sesshomaru looked at Kinko and saw he was running to him with his wounds open. Blood had dripped from his chest, he was in pain but that was not important, what was important was the return of Rin and Norika safely back to the castle.

"Milord, demons came, Lady Rin and Princess Norika was abducted at a clearing far from here,"Kinko said as he looked at the shocked face of Sesshomaru's

"How did this happen,"Sesshomaru asked him

"I don't know Milord, I went hunting in the small clearing and there they were, they killed as many demons as they could but there were too many,"Kinko softly said as he looked at Sesshomaru get up,"I went to help but by the time I got there there was hundreds of demons, I couldn't do anything to help them,"

'Take me to the clearing,"Sesshomaru said as he went walking into the forest

Kinko showed Sesshomaru where the clearing was, no one was in sight, there was tracks of wagons and foot prints. The tracks stopped at the river, Sesshomaru had smelled their scent from there, him and Kinko walked across the river to find a village surround by demons. There was demons covering the enterance, many were inside feasting on other demons meat. He could see Rin and Norika struggling in a cell, two demons guarded the cell others were in a hut looking at the cell. He saw demons apporching the cell,one opened the door, and grabbed Norika, they had kept Rin in the cell for a while. Meanwhile Rin looked out of the windows she saw Sesshomaru and Kinko hiding behind the trees outside the village. She smiled as she watched them come forward. Norika struggled through the demons grasped, they took her to the hut the leader had been staying in.

The leader told them to bring Rin with her after he had a chance to look at Norika alone, he had to make sure none of them was marked but he didn't care if they were or not. They threw norika infront of the leader, then threw Rin next to her, she growled as she saw him come toward them.

"We got a wild one boss,"One demon said as he had tried to hold Rin down

"Check them, see if anyone marked them, if so bring them to me, if they didn't bring them to me also,"He said as he looked at the demons checking their necks

"Lord Konna this one is marked and the other one isn't,"He told Konna, he had brought Rin up to him, but when he was close enough Rin smacked him, then tripped him, pinned him on the floor she went to stab him when she felt a whip come around her wrist

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you, if you resist my guard will kill you,"Konna said as he tried pulling her to him

"Get your filthy hands off me,"Rin yelled as she went to slap him with her other hand when he grabbed it with another whip

"She is wild, I wonder who took her, any who I don't care she's mine now,"Konna laughed as he walked over to her

"I don't think so,"Rin growled as she turned to Norika_ Now Norika_

Norik flipped the demon that held her down, she went running to her mother and slapped Konna, Konna fell over and lost his grip on Rin. Rin broke free and her and Norika went runnign for the door to the hut, demons stood in their way but they had knocked them over. Norika and Rin ran to the edge of the cliff they had been on and jumped, they fell in the water when they went to run to Sesshomaru and Kinko the guards and the demons that had been at the bottom of the cliff grabbed them. That had got Sesshomaru's and Kinko's attention, they went running to the girls when Konna jumped infront of them. He had scratch marks on his face from when Norika slapped him, her nails had grew since then, her fangs did to. Kinko looked at the marks on his face and silently laughed to himself, that's what they get, they were lucky she didn't try to kill them, for abducting her and Rin.

Sesshomaru pushed Konna to the side than walked over to Rin and Norika, their lip was bruised, Rin's left cheek was bleeding when Konna slapped her. Norika kept struggling when she saw her father step forward, Rin looked up, she didn't know how she got herself into this. Kinko walked up with Sesshomaru, he heard him growl when one of the demons went to slap the girls.

"Un-hand them,"Sesshomaru growled as no one moved they waited for Konna to say something

"Lord Sesshomaru you have no business here or with these girls, so if you could excuse us and leave,"Konna said as he heard him growl again

"I have no business with you but them I do,"Sesshomaru growled again as he turned to Rin and Norika,"now un-hand them or you'll force me to kill you,"

"I take no threat form you Milord, they are in my village, their mine,"Konna said in a small yet low growl

"Correction their mine, you made a big mistake Konna, a big mistake,"Sesshomaru told him as his green-yellow whip came out, it wrapped around his neck, it didn't snap until he heard Konna tell the guards to let the girls free

"Let them go free,"Konna said before he felt the whip leave his neck, he looked at Sesshomaru go help Rin up, he had gave her a blanket, she was soaken and had to get her home before the strom came

"Let's go Rin,"Sesshomaru said as him and Rin walked away, he stopped and looked at Kinko help Norika up,"bring her back to the castle before the strom reaches it, I don't want her to be caught in it."

Kinko nodded as he turned to Norika, she was unconcious, he picked her up, jumping into a tree, he jumped from tree to tree, he had stopped infront of the battle field. He turned to the tree he could always find her at when he looked for her, walking to the tree, he layed her down waiting for her to wake. She woke up twenty minutes later, she felt like her body was becoming weak. She looked over to Kinko, he sat down next to her, she could see the stains in his kimono, she could tell that his wounds from the other day was still reopening. Norika got up and walked over to herb plant, she grabbed a piece of the plant then walked back over to Kinko. She sat down next to him, she looked up at him as she removed his haori, she could see the blood continuing to flow down his chest. She had looked at the wound, the blood had been coming from a whole in his chest, she ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and took the herb in her hand and began spreading it apon his chest. Next she put the cloth in some water from the river and washed it over the wound.

After taking five minutes doing that, she ripped another piece of cloth from her dress and tied it around his chest, making sure it wasn't too tight or to lose. When she was done she looked up at him as she went to get up, she helped him up, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the castle. She had pulled him into the garden that no one goes to, not even her mother goes to it. That is because people can't stand, how dark it gets when night time comes, or when the morning rises the sun is showing to much. Norika took him there so they could at least talk in private without anyone ruinning the conversation or walkign in at a bad time. She let go of his hand when she went walking to a shade tree, and sat down, she waited for him to follow her, and when he didn't she became worried. She got up, wlaked over to him and went to grab his hand to come with her, before she could he grabbed hers first, he had looked at her but she turned her head. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, she turned her head to look at him.

Something had came to her, earlier that night she had witnessed him killing a man, it hurt her to see him killing people for fun. She pulled him to the tree and sat down. she noticed this time he sat down next to her.

"Princess..."He wasn't able to say it, she stopped him

"Stop calling me that, I told I hate being called that when my parents aren't around,"Norika said as she looked at him,"and plus you have alot of explaining to do, that man didn't deserve to die, why did you kill him,"

"It's what I do in my spare time, you wouldn't understand,"Kinko said as he went to get up, when he felt her pull him back down

"What won't I understand, you enjoy killing innocent people for fun, thats wrong, they didn't deserve it, they have families to take care of and children to watch grow,"Norika said as she looked at him, she knew to him it was fun to kill and he didn't care if he regretted it

"Yes killing innocent people is fun to me, that's exactly how my father died, demons from everywhere along with humans killed him,"Kinko said as he got up this time

"Your doing this because of that, your making a foolish choice, a mistake that you cannot fix even if you tried, you'll regret it ,"Norika's worried tone voice became his weakness,"I won't allow you to die from this, stop doing it, please."

"I don't care, have you not noticed it, I won't stop, nor will I have you stop me,"Kinko said in almost a low growl

"I noticed it, your going to ruin your life by this, save yourself from this pain yourself into, death will come apon you later in life if you don't stop,"Worrying in her voice, he didn't care a bit if he died because of it

"Let it, I've been waiting for it,"Kinko yelled, he didn't mean to but it just came out

"Your as stubborn as my father, your going to regret it, Im telling you the truth, the people you hurt will come back at you with their family and go after all the people you love,"Norika yelled abck at him, she had realized it caught his attention to turn to her, she still can feel the careless heart in him, she shook her head than looked directly at him,"when you feel like stoping this urge to kill come back at me, I won't stay near or with someone that kills for fun."

"I don't think so, were not done here,"Kinko grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, than whispered in her ear,"you won't have to, my killing days are over unless I have to,"

Norika was surprised at how fast he was to give in to her, she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently pressed her lips against his. The last time this happened he kissed her, but now she kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist that began to respond to the kiss. The kiss was so pure and not demanding at all, it was gently yet it felt so right, the heat fromthe kiss made her pull away. She looked up at him, a smile came upon her lips, a smile also came upon his. She told him that the storm was coming now and she had to get inside before her father comes out. He walked with her to her room, stopping at her door she opened it then turned to him, kissing him once more, she walked into her leaving him out there until she went into her room. She walked in and shut the door, she went to the closet and changed in a pink nightgown then over it was a pink silky robe. She put those on then walked to the bed, she was tired, she got in the bed and layed down, pushing the covers over her and turning off the lights and went to sleep.

End of Chapter

Author note: Finally Im done, I think it's longer than the other chapter but it was worth it, it took me a few days to do because I keep getting distrubbed and I just got back from Hawaii and I was tired to work on it so I left it alone, and plus I was about done anyways.

Well find out what happens in the next chapter by reading it when i post it, please review, please and thank you, hope you liked it, I sure did.


End file.
